


Полые люди

by SisforSibyl



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Beating, Drama, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, sex on stage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Таймлайн репетиций и показа рок-оперы "Soap Opera".
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 1





	Полые люди

_Мы полые люди,  
Мы чучела, а не люди  
Склоняемся вместе-  
Труха в голове,  
Бормочем вместе  
Тихо и сухо,  
Вез чувства и сути.  
Как ветер в сухой траве  
Или крысы в груде  
Стекла и жести_  
  
«Встречайте, рок-опера The Kinks «Soap Opera»!» звучит муторно и погано, ровно как и «Встречайте, Дэйв Death Of A Clown Дэвис!»  
Рэй улыбается.  
Зрители в зале: и журналисты в первых рядах, и обыватели, купившие билеты на обещанное фрик-шоу, и операторы за камерами, уставленными по обеим сторонам сцены, и телезрители, усевшиеся напротив экрана со своими полуфабрикатами на коленях, все они ждут начала премьерного показа того, что в газетах обозвали сиропным словом «мюзикл».  
В зале слышен нетерпеливый гвалт: хрустят пакетики с солеными орешками и потрескивают опустошенные пластмассовые стаканы из-под пива, затоптанные чьими-то ботинками.  
Губы Рэя изгибаются все сильнее, так, что обнажаются щербатые зубы и щурятся глаза, но сам Рэй уже не улыбается.  
Его улыбка вырезана из гипсокартона тупыми ножницами. Чик-чик. Порванная в уголках улыбка, большая и острая. Когда Рэй улыбается, все его лицо начинает волноваться и искривляться, будто прорезиненное, даже кости вроде бы трансформируются — нос вытягивается, надбровные дуги то взлетают, то опускаются.  
Четыре.  
Три.  
  
 _Singers come and go,  
And stars fade away.  
They vanish in the haze  
And they're never seen again,  
But they can't stop the music playing on._  
  
Мальчики, мальчики, из чего сделаны мальчики? Рэй помнит эту детскую песенку — отражение в зеркале слегка прищуривается, точно что-то вспоминает и улыбается, оставляя трещину на полированном стекле.  
Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис, Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис, из чего сделан Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис?  
Гипсокартон, папье-маше, резина, ржавая сталь, дешевая типографская бумага.  
Вот из чего сделан Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис.  
Это мальчики сделаны из плоти и рогаток, а девочки из мрамора и корнуэлльской выпечки, но не Рэй.  
Отражение будто бы исподтишка усмехается, так, что зеркало трещит, и вот уже стекло испещрено микроскопическими, тончайшими царапинами, словно паутина, сворачивающаяся к центру вокруг его головы.  
Рэй слегка поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону и дотрагивается руками до лица. На ладонях остаются бежевые разводы от тонального крема и пудры. Теперь главное — не дотрагиваться до костюма, чтобы потом вновь не пришлось очищать брюки.  
На тумбочке, рядом с банками с косметикой, кисточками и прочим барахлом лежит столь часто выручающая перед выходом на сцену щетка.  
Она всегда на видном месте; у щетки потемневшие волоски и крепкая деревянная ручка.  
Рэй и сам в последнее время похож на пресловутую щетку для одежды — жесткий, хорошенько попользованный, потрепанный по краям, но все еще в рабочем состоянии: восемь дней в неделю, двадцать пять часов в сутки.  
Тоже пропахший загустевшей, старой косметикой и потными сценическими костюмами с постоянно заедающими молниями, кривовато подлатанными, хитроумно подколотыми булавками, которые то и дело колются о голую кожу.  
Сейчас Рэй — вся эта просторная, рассчитанная на целую трупу актеров гримерная, и вся она — Рэй. Неуютная, со сквозняком, бьющим по ногам из дверной щели. Со стальной табличкой «не подходите», приколоченной у пестреющей, помпезной драпировки у входа, будто бы рассчитанной на привлечение шквала поклонников.  
Чем ярче переливается складками ткань, тем сильнее вжимается в дверь вывеска, намертво приклеиваясь к дереву, пока однажды она не сольется с ним до конца.  
И плевать, что вывеска из чужеродного, легко тонущего материала, плевать, что буквы на ней выцарапаны ножом, плевать на всё.  
Главное, что она присасывается к двери, как пиявка в топях к случайному утопающему.  
— Пять минут! — в дверь стучат, сквозь нее кричат, сколько ему осталось времени, точно особо милостивый тюремщик сообщает, сколько же минут осталось до казни, давая вдоволь надышаться.  
  
 _Let's all raise a glass  
To the rock stars of the past,  
Those that made it,  
Those that faded,  
Those that never even made the grade,  
Those that we thought would never last._  
  
Только вот Рэю никогда не достаточно времени, чтобы надышаться. До одурения, до кислородного перенасыщения, чтобы побледнеть, и покраснеть, и позеленеть, и откинуться, наконец, как все того хотят и ждут.  
Ни для кого не секрет, что ни директор театра, ни их менеджер, ни записывающая компания, никто не был рад его задумке о перенесении реалий альбома на сцену. Многие даже были уверены, что Рэй это задумал всем назло, только чтобы взбесить всех в который раз, доказать, какой он умный, плюнуть в рожи, покрасоваться своим павлиньим хвостом, встать на голову и сделать вид, что, нет, все хорошо, ему легко и просто и все-то он держит под контролем. Какой умница.  
И все эти ответы были бы правдой, если бы Рэй не запирался перед самым выступлением в гримерной, не вцеплялся в раму, изучая свое лицо в зеркале. Не мигая, пока глаза не начинали слезиться, а в дверь не стучали и не кричали:  
— Минута!  
Тогда Рэй и отмирает, расцепляет пальцы, протирает зеркало от жирных пятен с отпечатавшимися на стекле узорами, вотканными в кожу.  
Три.  
Два.  
Девицы, поющие на бэк-вокале, остальные музыканты и Дэйв уже точно стояли на платформе за инструментами. Свет еще погашен, зал для приличия замолк, но готов вновь загудеть, если Рэй задержится, переполняя тишину хрустом пакетиков с чипсами, шепотком, смешками и неожиданными чихами.  
Сам Рэй подходит к двери гримерной и проворачивает в ней ключ. Еще до того, как слышится щелчок отскакивающего язычка, Рэй нажимает на ручку и на него проливается темнота из прохода, ведущего на сцену.  
Рэй жмурится, напрягает и расслабляет плечи, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Рэя Дугласа Дэвиса: жаб — по одной на голову, сердце и грудь, свои вырезанные из бумаги улыбки, многоротую и голосистую семейку, бесчисленное количество фобий и девиаций, громкий развод и все остальное, из чего он состоит.  
Рэй старается вытряхнуть из себя женщину, бегающую по дому с бигуди в волосах, старого, грязного старикашку, бродягу, колесящего по стране на своем мотоцикле, неудавшегося денди, клыкастую, страшную, как сам дьявол, тень и всех остальных людей, которые варятся, и живут, и паразитируют на нем.  
Рэй пытается выбить из тела самого себя и стать тем успешным героем с абсурдным раздвоением личности, которого он должен играть в течение часа весь будущий месяц.  
Стать тем, кого он сам создал, и так, чтобы все зрители ему поверили.  
И чтобы он сам себе поверил. Посмотрев в зеркало, увидел не себя, а Нормана, но пока что, вместо этого послушного адепта заурядности на него в отражении смотрит только он сам, Рэй Дэвис, настоящий король заурядности и всех заурядных человечишек!  
Пиявки, крысы, горластые существа в нем крепко держатся за его тело. Желчно плюют на его жалкие желания, пьяно и злорадно выкидывают чужого им Нормана прочь.  
Они лучше самого Рэя понимают, что представление началось гораздо раньше, совсем не на сцене и не перед зрительским взглядом. Спектакль начался даже раньше самоедства Рэя напротив зеркала в гримерной. Спектакль начался еще утром, когда тот, проснувшись, раскрыл глаза.  
Один.  
Старт.  
 _  
I've been half a million places,  
I've seen half a million people who stare,  
I've been a star and down and out,  
I've been put on, sat on, punched and spat on,  
They've called me a faggot, a spiv and a fake,  
They can knock me down and tread on my face,  
They can't stop the music playing on._  
  
***  
  
 _Мертвая это страна  
Кактусовая страна  
Гаснущая звезда  
Видит как воздевают руки  
К каменным изваяньям  
Мертвые племена.  
Так ли утром, когда  
Мы замираем, взыскуя  
Нежности  
В этом другом царстве смерти  
Губы, данные нам  
Для поцелуя,  
Шепчут молитвы битым камням._  
  
— Будь естественным.  
Рэй пытается подавить зевок, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Как хорошо, что ты редко зеваешь на людях. Это ужасно выглядит.  
— «Постарайся расслабиться и будь собой», — цитирует Рэй вяло и монотонно.  
— Сразу становятся твои зубищи видны.  
— «Потому что это все ради искусства»!  
— Вот-вот, опять зеваешь. Не знал бы я тебя — наложил бы в штаны от страха, как маленький.  
— «Я всего лишь хочу наблюдать за совершенно обычными людьми»…  
— А знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы не пугать маленьких детишек одним своим видом? Спать надо больше, усекаешь?  
Рэй не отвечает, он откидывается в кресле и трет глаза, сильно давя на веки. Точно пыль из них выбивает или песок, песок, которого так много скопилось на глазных яблоках от усталости, бессонницы и черт его еще знает чего. Сценарий, который он до этого держал в руках, недовольно шелестит страницами и падает Рэю под ноги.  
— Когда ты сказал, что останешься на ночь мне помочь, я посчитал, что ты действительно поможешь, а не будешь нотации мне читать. Просто мамочка, — в голосе Рэя ни разочарования, ни раздражения, одна только утомленность. — Выходит, Дэйв, я ошибся в тебе, в который раз.  
— Ну ты и ехидна, — проглатывает предсказуемую колкость Дэйв и резко поднимается с кресла. — Знаешь, а я вообще-то дело говорю, — Дэйв сжевывает последние слова, зная, что они Рэю совершенно не интересны, — сколько ты спишь?  
— Не твоего ума дело.  
— Ивонн стоило бы лучше за тобой смотреть.  
— И это тоже не твоего ума дело, — уже огрызается Рэй и сам едва не вскакивает с сидения. Даже до смерти вымотанный, как будто по нему хорошенько асфальтоукладчик проехался, Рэй умудряется разозлиться, как в старые добрые времена, всего из-за пары брошенных ему фраз.  
Ровно как и в подростковом возрасте: помаши Дэйв перед лицом брата рукой, предлагая, ну же, давай сыграем, Рэй исцарапает ее, сгрызет, а потом бросит обидное: «Сам виноват, кретин».  
Слегка помявшись, Рэй все же отдается собственной усталости, только потягивается, пытаясь не заснуть в нагретом, обшитом жесткой, натирающей кожу тканью, кресле. И действительно — настоящая жертва бульдозера под названием «Работа без перерывов на обед, технические неполадки, государственные праздники, а также свадьбы, похороны и восшествие новой Королевы на трон».  
  
 _The things I've done for music,  
The things I've done for art.  
So I'll make these sacrifices and I'll take it like a star  
For the sake of art I will mix with the ordinary people._  
  
Квелый, с землистым оттенком лица, хрущавый, состоящий из одних углов, начиная выпирающими под светлыми фланелевыми брюками коленками и заканчивая длинным, острым носом. Болезненно-бледный, тающий с каждым днем репетиций все больше, Рэй начинает походить на энциклопедический пример Доктора Чумы, расхаживающего птичьей, осторожной походкой по венецианским мостикам, в свободном, великоватом на пару размеров одеянии. С высокими перчатками, закрывающими признаки собственного заражения и страшной длинноносой маской, одновременно пугающей и привлекающей женщин, точно говоря в одно и то же время: «Иди со мной и не пожалеешь» и «Только вот я вполне могу выклевать тебе печень, милочка».  
— Эй, давай хотя бы сейчас ты попробуешь не заводиться из-за чепухи. Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты откинулся раньше времени. — Дэйв подмигивает ему, нутром чуя, как обстановка в комнате беспричинно накаляется сама собой.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, раньше премьеры?  
— Я имею в виду, до того, как весь этот кошмар закончится, и мы пойдем в студию и запишем что-то, отличное от этого бедлама, — Дэйв серьезнеет на глазах — лицо натягивается и напрягается, сразу заострившись, а голос теряет шутливую шероховатость.  
— Ты меня достал... знаешь, — Рэй прикрывает лицо руками, и непонятно, шутит он или говорит правду. В такие моменты Дэйв старается не приближаться к нему, а то есть нехилый шанс схлопотать подзатыльник по несуществующей причине.  
— Знаю. Ты говоришь мне это с рождения.  
— Потому что ты достаешь, — чеканит Рэй и, наконец, перестает тереть лицо так, словно наждачкой пытается соскрести с него собственные черты.  
— Или просто ты — психопат, — предполагает Дэйв, а Рэй, к его удивлению, смеется.  
Он смеется, откинувшись в кресле, подгребая под себя ноги, пару раз постукивает по выпирающим углам коленных чашечек пальцами в знакомом ритме и гнусаво напевает: «Have another drink it'll will make you feel better. Have another drink and you'll feel alright».  
— А может быть и то, и другое, — с расстановкой произносит Рэй, вопросительно вздергивая брови, одним жестом перекрамсывая собственное лицо, и вот оно уже — словно натянутый кусок парусины. Для полноты картины нужно только оттяпать этот длиннющий чертов нос.  
— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Может, я и психопат, — видно, что произносить это доставляет Рэю немало удовольствия. Широкая улыбка распускается у него на лице.  
Смотреть на это — страх и только.  
— А может?  
— А может это у тебя, Дэйв, не все дома.  
— М-м, дома действительно не все — Лизбет с детьми уехала к матери, — подыгрывает ему Дэйв и они оба смеются над этой старой, как жизнь, шуткой. Рэй — на своем видавшим виды, с налетом хорошо сохранившейся старины, кресле, а Дэйв напротив него — сцепивший за спиной руки в замок, смотрящий на брата сверху вниз. Это случается редко и оттого и доставляет Дэйву столько скрытого, мальчишеского удовольствия.  
— Какая приятная случайность, — тянет Рэй. — Ужасно приятная.  
  
 _I'm making observations, and character simulations.  
I'll mix with his friends and relations,  
And he'll be a part of me._  
  
Они оба знают эти интонации наизусть, так чтобы с точностью копировать их и узнать по первому же слову: эту манеру, предзнаменующую начало их больных развлечений.  
Тот, кто выиграл, смеется и пирует, а проигравшего не то чтобы на щите несут, его этим щитом забивают. Насмерть, насмерть.  
Главное, чтобы шалость удалась, а такое возможно только, если один окажется в проигрыше.  
А ну-ка, поиграй-ка со мной! Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.  
Этот специальный голос, использующийся только для игр друг с другом, напоминает одновременно все самое неуместное и грязное, что они когда-либо слышали.  
Голос воспитательницы детского сада перед тихим часом, когда она спешит убраться из детской, чтобы уединиться с везунчиком-электриком. Голос ребенка-заводилы своей компании, когда он предлагает остальным заниматься тем, что видел раньше только через замочную скважину спальни своих родителей.  
Сладкий голос преподавателя, не скрывающего свои явные склонности педофила, с его длинной-твердой-жесткой указкой в руке и длинным-твердым-жестким жезлом, спрятанным в брюках.  
Голоса знающих себе цену потаскух во взрослых фильмах.  
И голоса Рэя или Дэйва в самом разгаре их потех, но чаще, конечно же, Рэя, как самого взрослого, как самого помешанного, как главного мистера Хайда в их компании на двоих. Голос, который может прозвучать когда угодно — на записи песни, у кого-то из них дома, до или после концерта, когда они подключают или отсоединяют усилители. Даже однажды во время выступления с «Holloway Jail», когда во время гитарного проигрыша Рэй подошел к брату, и, сложив руки рупором, прошептал тому на ухо, сбивчиво и запальчиво, как только и можно во время концертов: «Спорим, я могу довести тебя, даже к члену не притрагиваясь. Мне и трахать тебя для этого не нужно».  
Куда, зачем, для чего «довести» у Дэйва вопросов не возникло, но кажется, на той песне он продолжал безбожно ошибаться еще концерта три, не меньше.  
Вот и сейчас у Рэя в голосе отчетливо сквозит желание поиграть.  
Эти игры начинаются, все как один, одинаково, с этой избалованной интонации, а вот финал предсказать невозможно, сколько бы вариантов развития оба они не просчитывали. Секс, безусловно, случается в начале, во время или после, но отнюдь не всегда, он скорее является желательным сопровождением, но никак не самоцелью.  
Они могут искусать друг друга до крови, и рты и слова у них имеют клыки, и непонятно, что именно причиняет больше боли. Они могут с горем пополам притвориться взрослыми людьми и пускать друг в друга издевки сквозь зубы. Но чаще они позволяют себе быть тем, кем они на самом деле являются — маленькими детьми, принуждающими других выполнять их капризы.  
Вот такие они детки-уродцы, не дающие друг другу спуску, любящие наказывать, приказывать и манипулировать — грубо, бесправно и до одури искренне.  
— Чего ты плачешь, как девчонка? Чего ты ревешь, мать твою? Все, не реви!  
И плевать, что ты делаешь: грызешь чужое предплечье, пока не закровит, нарочно используешь самую толику смазки, сыпешь придуманными обвинениями, доводя другого до истерик — плевать, неважно, жми на газ и выжимай всю скорость на спидометре, пока машина не задымит.  
Они могут трахнуть друг друга, а могут и извести одним только обещанием того, что они хотят друг с другом сделать.  
  
 _I'm immortalising his life  
And I'll even sleep with his wife,  
For the sake of art I'll go to bed like the ordinary people._  
  
Они могут разводить друг друга на «слабо» и зубоскалить еще долгое время, если другой спасует. Могут, как дошкольники, дразниться, вместо несуществующих косичек дергать друг друга за другие, более чувствительные части тела, щипаться до мгновенно выскакивающих кровоподтеков и ломать друг друга до посинения, пока пена ртом не пойдет, пока не нужно будет вызывать девять-один-один, шипя в трубку, что ты только что довел своего дрожащего братца до бешенства, до натурального, животного безумия.  
— Ты себя все время ведешь, как девка во время месячных!  
— К сожалению, у меня их быть не может.  
— А тогда чего ты все время лелеешь свои мелкие обидки?  
И как только они смогли дожить до тридцати со своими играми в смертников, обоим совершенно непонятно. А возможно на них, как на шелудивых собаках, все за пару часов заживает?  
— И что ты хочешь сказать? — Дэйв переступает с одной ноги на другую, на его губах появляется кривая улыбка, больше похожая на сквозное пулевое ранение. Это подстегивает самодовольство Рэя еще сильнее: вот его младший брат стоит и нервозно гадает — выдумаю ли я что-то приятное для нас обоих или же просто-напросто плюну ему в рожу.  
Каким же важным сейчас чувствует себя Рэй, каким же маленьким, бестолковым и счастливым.  
Дэйв даже мнется немного, стоит вполоборота, точно заняв оборонительную позицию, ждет с нескрываемым предвкушением, что же на этот раз придумает его старший брат. Совсем как ребенок.  
А Рэй все пожирает это пристальное внимание, его лицо даже вроде бы розовеет, приобретая более здоровый оттенок, складка на лбу расправляется. Наконец, решив, что пауза достаточно затянулась, Рэй озвучивает то, что вертелось у него на языке уже которую минуту.  
— На колени.  
— Что? — Дэйв дергает плечом, то ли машинально, то ли решив разогнать кровь по затекшим от напряжения мышцам.  
— Я хочу видеть тебя на коленях, — тихо повторяет Рэй и пару раз постукивает костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику кресла, совсем, как судья, призывающий разбушевавшихся в зале заседания гражданских к порядку.  
Выражение лица Дэйва бесценно — не успевший взять себя в руки, ошеломленный, будто того обухом по голове треснули. Дэйв выглядит так, точно лет десять за раз сбросил — это его неподдельное выражение сильнейшего удивления он пронес через всю свою жизнь, как будто он покрыт защитной скорлупой, защищенной от нападок времени. Рот его все также чуть приоткрыт, обнажая неровные ряды зубов, в светлых глазах начинает бродить болезненный отблеск.  
Всем своим видом Дэйв будто борется с этим насильственным вирусом, который своим идеями наводняет его брат, его распирает от противоположных желаний одновременно — засветить Рэю коленом в его бледное, как у поганки, лицо, наорать, сказав, что у того комплекс бога, что тот долбанный эгоцентрик, что он больной до такой степени, что его только могила исправит, развернуться и уйти из собственного дома, взять такси и уехать. Туда, где Лизбет, и сыновья, и ужин с картофельной запеканкой, красным чаем и бокалом брэнди: подальше от этого цирка фриков, в которые каждый раз превращаются их посиделки с Рэем.  
Еще Дэйва ломает от дикого желания прекратить любое сопротивление и бухнуться на коленки, так, чтоб кости хорошенько приложились о полированный, дощатый пол, и смотреть в лицо Рэю — снизу вверх, как тот ждет и любит.  
От осознания того, что ему действительно хочется ответить «да» даже не на просьбу, а на приказ Рэя, разбить коленом уже хочется не только лицо Рэя, но и свое в особенности.  
  
 _Hey mister can you lend me a hand  
Can you tell me who I really am  
Am I just an ordinary guy  
Or do I play in a rock-n-roll band  
Are you all in my imagination  
Are they only in my mind  
'Cause I just don't know what to feel  
When everything seems real  
With the ordinary people_  
  
— Какого черта... — одними только губами произносит Дэйв и делает пару шагов назад, — черт тебя дери, ты что...  
— Я очень этого хочу, — перебивает его Рэй. В голосе — обманчивая мягкость, а в глазах — голод, странно, что он волком еще не взвыл, смотрит так, точно на расстоянии хочет выпить Дэйва до дна.  
— А что мне за это будет?  
Теперь Рэй усмехается и щурит глаза с явной издевкой.  
«Позволить тебе меня трахнуть? Пообещать, что после «Soap Opera» концептуальных альбомов, которые тебе так претят, я писать не буду? Бросить тебе кость, как голодной зверюге, Дэйв? Купить новехонькое платье от Chanel и побрякушки?»  
— Тебе будет большое человеческое спасибо.  
— Слышать от тебя слово «человеческий», это уже совсем нелепица.  
— Считаешь, я не человек?  
— Скорее уж ползучая тварь.  
— Тогда ты грызун, угодивший мне на завтрак.  
Рэй смеется, видя, как Дэйва передергивает, и даже не злорадствует, а радуется, так чистосердечно, как может — вот уж сказочку я брату рассказал, вот уж успех, так успех.  
— Ну так что? — Рэй недвижно сидит в кресле, не отрывая взгляда от Дэйва, и, к счастью для него, подобная неуклюжая попытка гипноза срабатывает, ведь Дэйв все-таки оживает. По его телу будто судорога проходит, так что каждая мышца расслабляется, а кости отмирают. Он смотрит в пол, совсем как провинившийся школьник, и, наконец, совсем чуть-чуть сгибает колени.  
Опускаясь на пол, он старается не гнуть спину, сгибает колени все сильнее и сильнее, пока с гулким стуком те не соприкасаются с поверхностью пола.  
Рэй даже забывает напустить на себя торжествующий вид, только неотрывно смотрит на осевшего на пол брата, даже рот в неверии приоткрывается. Теперь уже Дэйв взглядом мстительно собирает реакцию Рэя, одними глазами чуть ли не обсасывает его пораженное лицо.  
— Ну, а дальше что?  
«И какой же твой следующий ход? Что, теперь твое эго такое же большое и необузданное, ровно как и твой чертов инструмент в штанах? Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе? Чтобы назвал папочкой и попросил тебя быть понежнее? Чтобы я смутился, и покраснел, и сделал шаг назад, чтобы я проиграл, ведь ты придумываешь все эти чертовы игры, только чтобы я проиграл? Опять, опять, опять».  
— А теперь — подними, — голос Рэя громыхает в тиши пустого дома, когда он кивком головы указывает на лежащий у его ног сценарий.  
И щелкает пальцами, и будто весь свет в доме выключается, а потом кто–то перезапускает все электричество — и все приборы: холодильник, духовка, стиральная машина где-то в подвале, электронные часы, лампы, абажуры и торшеры заработали вновь и стали гонять электроимпульсы по своим венам-проводам с невиданной мощью.  
В голове Дэйва все ровно так же — кто-то резко вкручивает одну-единственную лампочку, и тут же срабатывает пышная, в псевдо-викторианском стиле люстра с сотнями электрических свечей.  
Щелк!  
Средний и большой палец Рэя соприкасаются друг с другом и тут же разминаются, но это пощелкивание все еще висит в воздухе.  
Господь бог, да так презрительно даже к слугам не обращаются.  
— Ну же, подними его, — повторяет Рэй и рукой указывает на разметавшиеся, скрепленные канцелярскими скобами страницы с жирно напечатанным словом «Soap Opera» на белоснежном обороте.  
Рэй подманивает его рукой, видимо, стараясь низвести Дэйва до уровня ищущего мнимую ласку зверя, и кажется, даже отшатывается, как испуганный укротитель хищников, удивленный тем, что зверь впервые последовал за его командой, когда Дэйв подается вперед корпусом и опирается на руки, вставая на четвереньки.  
Дэйв продвигается вперед, откинув голову назад, так что его длинные волосы заливают плечи и спину, а на губах все та же сквозная улыбка, словно шрапнелью пробитая, хотя Рэй уже не совсем понимает, кто из них кого пробил, и иллюзорное чувство контроля утекает сквозь пальцы, оставляя его с вопросом, а было ли оно вовсе?  
Когда их разделяет всего метр, у Рэя в брюках уже распирает так сильно, что впору ослабить ремень или притянуть Дэйва за эти его обветрившиеся за день волосы и молчаливо попросить сделать то, до чего он так редко добирается во время их нескончаемой и алчущей крови сексуальной игры.  
Но возможно.  
Возможно, Рэю повезет именно сегодня.  
Именно в этот момент Дэйв останавливается, распрямляется, приседая на пятки, а в глазах в ажиотаже бьется вопрос: «Ну что, съел?»  
Дэйв смеется, хохочет громко и заливисто, и должно быть единственная возможность Рэя не потерять достоинство и не выйти к финишной черте с позорной ленточкой «проигравший» — это тоже засмеяться. Тогда он присоединяется к Дэйву, и в его трескучий голос вливается вкрадчивый Рэя, будто точно так и было задумано с самого начала, и Дэйву даже не нужно глядеть брату в глаза, чтобы знать, что те совсем не смеются.  
Рот — да, плечи — да, лицо — да, но сам Рэй смотрит так, словно пронзил бы Дэйва насквозь, если бы это не означало только одно — проигрыш и позор.  
— На тебе твой сценарий, — Дэйв тянется вперед рукой, и, подцепив его за уголок, кидает стопку листов Рэю на колени.  
Тот сжимает «Soap Opera» за корешок, до белеющих костяшек, и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не повалить Дэйва спиной на пол и, свернув сценарий в трубочку, не затолкать его брату в рот.  
Кажется, именно в тот момент поднявшийся на ноги Дэйв наклоняется, и, поймав его подбородок ладонью, влажно и громко целует, рыщет свободной рукой по телу Рэя и наконец хватает его за крепко сжимающие бумагу пальцы и держит, не отпускает, пока хватка Рэя не размыкается до конца. Сценарий вновь падает на пол, оставляя незаданным вопрос, кто будет поднимать его в следующий раз?  
Тогда Рэй еще сильнее вцепляется пальцами Дэйву за плечи, точно пытаясь раздавить или навсегда оставить отпечатки собственных ладоней на коже Дэйва, и тот позволяет ему это с собой делать, лишь жмурится все крепче и крепче, пока перед глазами не начинают жужжать черные и одинаковые, все как одна, мушки.  
А возможно, это Рэй наслал их на Дэйва, тот бы совсем этому не удивился.  
Идея, что из Рэя вышел бы отличный повелитель мух, является последней связной мыслью Дэйва в тот вечер.  
  
 _It's like another world, being here with you,  
It's quite a trip for me, so this is reality.  
I'm studying every movement, I'm trying to learn the part,  
Now I want you to be natural, just relax and be as you are,  
'cos it's all for art, I want to observe the ordinary people_

***  
 _Да не приближусь  
В призрачном царстве смерти  
Да унижусь  
Представ нарочитой личиной  
В крысиной одежке, в шкуре вороньей  
В поле на двух шестах  
На ветру  
Воробьям на страх,  
Только не ближе —  
  
Только не эта последняя встреча  
В сумрачном царстве._  
  
На первой же репетиции режиссер спрашивает Рэя, есть ли у него какой-либо актерский опыт.  
Хотя бы мало-мальский.  
Тогда Рэй впервые лет за пять вспоминает то, как в первый раз пришел на актерские курсы, в зеленой, жатой водолазке с таким высоким горлом, что постоянно приходилось подворачивать и со слегка косой челкой, так как он посчитал, что поступив в художественный колледж, он должен учиться подстригать себя сам, а не прибегать с ножницами и гребешком к сестрам, терпеливо поджимать губы и стараться не вякать ничего язвительного, пока те вертят его перед зеркалом из стороны в стороны и треплют по голове.  
Тогда мастер, собрав набранную в сентябре группу, сказал им показать любую пантомиму на их вкус, без слов, декораций и костюмов, что-то сочное и свежее, без набивших оскомину скачущих вокруг друг друга боксеров, стеснительных и сиропистых влюбленных и счастливых детей, разворачивающих подарки у рождественской елки и прочей лабуды.  
Новые знакомые Рэя тут же обратились в незадачливых лыжников, неуклюжих беременных, множественных Чарли Чаплинов и валящихся с ног пьянчуг. Рэй помнит только, как кровь застучала в висках, а ладони тут же вспотели, так что их приходилось то и дело незаметно вытирать о брюки. Было страшно, жутко страшно — страшно, что он не успеет ничего придумать за пару данных мастером минут, что в итоге никому не понравится, и все будут понуро или же с усмешечкой хлопать, и что, в конце концов, его выгонят с курсов, прихватив за ухо — выволокут прямо на улицу, как взбешенный викарий незадачливого ученика воскресной школы.  
Но самой непоправимой Рэй считал ту возможность, в которой его сценка будет трафаретной и затасканной, чем-то, что мастер видел раз -надцать до него, или даже хуже, кто-то другой устроит идентичное представление до или сразу после пантомимы Рэя.  
И пока его одногруппники шумно галдели, переговариваясь, прыская в кулаки, вытворяя коленца, вставая на руки, голову и другие неприспособленные для хождения части тела, Рэй даже подумал о том, чтобы сбежать. Позорно и трусливо покинуть обшарпанное здание в самом центре Muswell Hill, и уже не возвращаться на следующее занятие. Думал об этом о тех пор, пока его внимание не привлек тяжелое, выструганное из многолетнего дуба, кресло-качалка.  
Кто-то, должно быть, сидел на ней совсем недавно, так что она была небрежно приставлена к стене у гигантского прямоугольного зеркала, занимавшего пространство всей противоположной стены зала.  
Тогда Рэй, без всякой задней мысли, подошел к нему и уселся, положив руки на холодные, занозчатые подлокотники. От резкого движения качалка всколыхнулась и скрипнула пару раз, жалобно, даже просяще, мол, оставь ты меня в покое, ты, невротичный актеришка, найди себе другую подругу на вечер, я слишком стара для тебя.  
Но Рэй только закрыл глаза, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в себя, будто выстраивая между собой и гамом вокруг плотную, неосязаемую защиту.  
Кресло покачивалось вперед-назад.  
Уже даже не скрипело, видимо решив молча нести крест в виде этого несносного носатого мальчишки на себе.  
  
 _So put a shine on your shoes  
Put on your pin-striped suit.  
Can't lose those early-morning-can't-stop-yawning  
Push and shoving rush hour blues._  
  
— И кого же вы нам показываете? — Услышал Рэй голос мастера и почувствовал, как тот пару раз поддел носком туфли ножку кресла.  
Вновь раздался ноющий скрип.  
Рэй открыл глаза, встретив около дюжины пар глаз, уставившихся в его сторону. Он не увидел в этих глазах ни дружелюбия, ни неприязни, один только полупрофессиональный холодный интерес.  
Слева от него на Рэя уставилось другое существо — оно тоже сидело на ровно таком же кресле-качалке, руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках, со слегка расставленными в стороны, точно веер пальцами. Скулы и мочки, видневшиеся из-под волос были красноватыми, кадык судорожно ходил туда-сюда наподобие сломанного и взбесившегося вконец метронома, а глаза смотрели с любопытством и беспричинной уверенностью.  
Это существо точно также задавались вопросом: «Ну и что же ты изображаешь из себя, Дэвис?»  
— Я показываю спящего, сэр, — сказал Рэй, сам не поняв — отвечает он мастеру или же собственному отражению.  
— Занятно, занятно, — мастер потер подбородок, будто бы в определенном замешательстве и, наконец, одобрительно кивнул, перейдя к остальным учащимся и их пантомимам с боксерами, лыжниками, влюбленными и китчево показанными соплежуями на Сочельнике.  
Выходит закономерно, что на первой репетиции «Soap Opera» Рэй чувствует ровно то же самое — неконтролируемый страх провалиться пополам с тем, чтобы скатиться в банальность или пошлость. Еще — сильнейшее желание сделать нечто из ряда вон, такое, что бы отличалось из бесконечного потока классических выходок заматеревших звезд эстрады, которым приспичило выйти на подмостки.  
— Я закончил годичные театральные курсы.  
— Давно?  
— Лет пятнадцать назад, — предугадывая следующую реплику режиссера, глухо выдавливает из себя Рэй.  
— Понятно, — тот цокает языком и даже головой качает в видимом разочаровании. — Значит, опыта — нуль. Ну, ничего, это исправимо, за три недели и дворнягу на сорокаминутное выступление можно натаскать.  
— Что, так, чтоб она еще и пела? — парирует Рэй.  
— А что, пели вы в последний раз тоже пятнадцать лет назад? Потому что если да, то я удивляюсь, как вы еще продолжаете записываться. Хиты вроде бы выпускаете, вы же из «The Who», верно? Гитарист?  
— Вы меня путаете с Питом Таунсендом, — Рэй теряется еще больше. Злость подступает к горлу горьким комом, и он изо всех сил старается удержать ее, чтобы та не просквозила в голосе.  
— Мы из «The Kinks», — наконец, подает голос Дэйв, до этого смотрящий на происходящее со здравой толикой презрения. Черт его дери, может он и прав, что в театре им не место. Слишком поздно начинать, слишком много неудач позади, чтобы позволить себе в который раз ударить лицом в грязь, или нет?  
— Мы не из «The Kinks», мы и есть «The Kinks», — отрезает Рэй, обратив свое недовольство на брата. А тот и не замечает даже, его взгляд вновь становится рассеянным, а глаза смотрят куда-то в бесконечное, состоящее из красных кресел, пространство зрительного зала.  
— А, ну не обессудьте, у вас с этим Таунсендом черты довольно похожие, особенно нос, спутать несложно, — пожимает плечами режиссер, и Рэй начинает задумываться о том, что уволить работника театра, пока даже имя его не знаешь, это вовсе и не дурной тон, а неплохая возможность спасти свое психическое здоровье.  
— Так или иначе, кто и откуда вы — неважно, у нас контракт, верно? Так что я ставлю этот мюзикл, это же мюзикл, верно, с теми, кто приходит на репетиции.  
По лицу Рэя пробегает рябь, уголки губ расходятся сухо и черство в механическом подобии улыбки.  
— Вы когда-нибудь брали уроки танцев? На театральных курсах вроде бы этому учат...  
— Он брал уроки фехтования, — перебивает режиссера Дэйв, не давая Рэю ответить. Взгляд у Дэйва цепкий и сосредоточенный, а в голосе плещется леность пополам с незамутненной враждебностью. — Его на курсах учили закалывать людей на смерть. Им даже рапиры настоящие раздавали.  
— Как занимательно, — роняет режиссер, недоумевая, смеется над ним Дэйв или нет.

_Soon I'll be just one of the commuters  
Waiting for the subway train.  
I'll be rushing up the stairs  
And in the elevator.  
By the time that I get there  
I'm gonna feel like a mole in the ground  
I'll be caught in the crush  
I'll be pushed and be shoved,  
And I'll be trying to get the subway train.  
I'll be fighting with my brief case  
And my umbrella,  
Every morning and every night.  
Some people do it every day of their lives._

Они оба выходят из здания театра на проглоченную сумраком гудящую улицу, с накрапывающим дождем и рассекающими по вымокшим булыжникам даблдекерами. Рэй останавливается у автобусной остановки, на ходу доставая пачку сигарет.  
Протягивает одну Дэйву, тем самым неуклюже приглашая на разговор. Словами он это делать так и не научился.  
— Думаешь, из этого выйдет что-то путное?  
— Я думаю... — Дэйв мнется. Лгать Рэю так, чтобы тот ему безоговорочно поверил он так и не научился, а сказать правду... правду он ему выложил в тот же день, когда увидел материал целиком.  
«Ты уверен, что нам не лучше заняться написанием полноценного альбома?»  
Тогда Рэй схватил его за воротник куртки и тряханул его о стену так, будто хотел душу из него душу вышибить. В тот раз Дэйв даже зол не был, лишь испугался того, что затылок, не дай бог, разбит. Было страшно, что с кровью выльется еще что-то, нечто жизненно важное. Что он зальет пол красным, а внутри ничего и не останется, и он так и будет ходить по миру, пустой и совершенный, как хотел бы того сам Рэй.  
Но такая жизнь, по мнению Дэйва, хуже смерти.

_I'm sitting in my office  
In the metropolis  
I'm just part of the scenery,  
I'm just part of the machinery.  
Chained to my desk on the 22nd floor,  
I can't break out through the automatic door,  
I'd jump out the window but I can't face the drop  
I'm sitting in a cage with an eye on the clock._

После этого инцидента обсуждать альбом они более не порывались.  
— Я думаю, нам придется еще пахать до черта, чтобы эти театралы нас начали уважать, — веско произносит Дэйв.  
— А ты?  
— А что я? Я только на подпевках, — Дэйв пожимает плечами. Ему хочется, чтобы фраза вышла укоризненной, но звучит она инфантильно, как у ребенка, обвиняющего старшего мальчика в том, что тот отобрал у него все конфеты.  
Рэй не реагирует.  
— А ты... ты думаешь, это твоя «Опера нищего»? — Осторожно начинает Дэйв, но тут же осекается, видя, что по лицу Рэя пробегает снисходительная насмешка.  
— «Опера нищего»? Ты серьезно? Где ты вообще этого нахватался? — Рэй издает сухой смешок и тушит окурок о каменную кладку театра.  
— Это вообще-то ты спросил, да и вообще, иди ты к черту со своим сарказмом.  
— Как будто кто-то сильно возражает.  
— Заткнись, — тщетно пытается не повышать голос Дэйв.  
— Девчонок спросить забыли.  
— Да ты нахрен издеваешься, мать твою!  
— Оставь в покое маму.  
Дэйв чертыхается и уже порывается развернуться, но Рэй останавливает его, цепко прихватывая за плечо.  
— Что? — раздраженно спрашивает Дэйв.  
Рэй не отвечает, как будто и сам не знает, зачем он его остановил, зачем предложил Дэйву перекурить вместе, да и зачем устроил всю эту чехарду с театром, прессой и телевизионщиками, предложившими ему написать для них рок-оперу еще года два назад.  
Рэй и сам прекрасно знает, что тонущий корабль под названием «The Kinks», опускающийся на дно хит-парадов с каждым последующим альбомом, это шоу не спасет.  
Наконец Рэй отвечает, но его рот кривится так, будто хочет он сказать что-то совершенно иное, но слова предают его, изменяясь безо всякого его желания:  
— Завтра к девяти утра на репетицию, не опоздай.

_I'm ready to start paying my dues,  
I've got to lose those early-morning-can't-stop-yawning,  
Push and shoving, rush hour blues._

***

_Мы пляшем перед кактусом  
Кактусом кактусом  
Мы пляшем перед кактусом  
В пять часов утра._

_Между идеей  
И повседневностью  
Между помыслом  
И поступком  
Падает Тень_

Они вколачивают друг друга в дощатый пол театра. Публика молчит, но кровь в висках шумит громче любых возможных аплодисментов.  
Когда они сцепляются друг с другом — один на один — и поблизости нет никого, чтобы разнять их, оттянуть за вороты рубашек друг от друга и привести в чувство, тогда они возятся на полу до и после первой крови. До и после первых злых слез, катящихся к вискам, первого настораживающего хруста в мышцах, первого уже совсем не шутливого: «Отцепись, мне больно!».  
Останавливаются они только после того, как Дэйв начинает совсем уж бессвязно материться, предпринимая судорожные попытки высвободиться из захвата Рэя, когда тот, перевернув его на живот, заламывает руки. Или после того, как у Рэя в очередной раз начинает кровоточить нос — сильно-сильно — хоть ковшик подставляй, или после ряда других более прозаичных причин.  
— После того, как у тебя член в штанах задергается, — осклабившись, съязвил ему вчера Рэй, отбежав за установленный на поднимающейся платформе обеденный стол. Он тут же бросил пару взглядов вниз, на зрительный зал, проверяя пути отступления. Совсем как в детстве, когда они нарезали круги вокруг их кухонного стола, такого же огромного и круглого, как у Короля Артура в легендах, так и мчались по заданной траектории, пока Дэйв юрко не подлезал под скатерть, проезжаясь на коленях и хватая Рэя за брючины. Или же пока Рэй не запускал в брата хлебницей или чем потяжелее.

_Is it real or just illusion?  
Can there be day-time when it's night?  
Is it merely my delusion  
Or are my senses telling me lies.  
Is it just hallucination?  
Have I been drinking too much wine?  
I don't know if it's day or night,  
When I'm underneath the neon sign.  
Underneath the neon sign._

— Отвали! Отвали от меня нахрен! Навсегда, насовсем, понял? — разозлился Дэйв и вопреки своим словам сам подбежал к Рэю — сжал кулаки, выпятил вперед нижнюю челюсть, заиграл желваками, но не попытался ударить вновь. Только вот ногой об пол не топнул.  
Как девчонка.  
Рэй только назло ему рассмеялся — слишком громко, слишком насмешливо и снисходительно, как учитель, подметивший за своим сыном очевидную, но умилительную неувязку в логики его поведения.  
— А ты визгливая сука, — будто бы мимоходом бросил Рэй, а сам продолжил поглядывать на Дэйва, внимательно так, взглядом собирая реакцию. То, как лицо Дэйва сначала закаменело, а потом все начало подергиваться, будто прошиваемое мелкими судорогами или током в один Ампер; как руки сжались в кулаки, так что тело потешно покрылось мелкими красными пятнами, а скулы и костяшки побелели, натягивая кожу на кости, точно Дэйв приготовился к прыжку.  
Каждая мышца Дейва напряглась, завибрировала, создавая почти слышимый гул, хотя возможно это у них обоих в ушах всегда слишком громко бухала кровь. Рэй был готов побиться об заклад, что Дейв к этому моменту уже порядочно возбудился, ему и не нужно смотреть на слегка топорщащиеся брюки у паха Дэйва, чтобы подтвердить собственное предположение, но он все равно смотрел — смотрел, и лицо его начинала разъедать широкая улыбка. В собственных брюках все тоже становилось тяжелым и нетерпеливым и неизвестно, где пульсировало сильнее — в клетке ребер или в клетке брюк, которые, в свою очередь, тоже в клетку. Вельветовую, красно-белую, мелкую и симметричную, совсем противоположную той, что находится у Рэя в голове.  
Если та клетка, в которую он постоянно гонит свои мысли и существует, то она далека от геометрического совершенства. У нее должны быть широкие гнутые прутья, а сама она выкована из крепкого металла, прочного, как осмий и подвижного, как ртуть.  
И она должна ржаветь с каждым годом.  
Сегодня у них был все тот же немало испытавший дощатый пол театра, оркестровая яма — зияющая, еще не накрытая платформой к премьере, разбросанные по всему периметру сцены предметы интерьера и сценарий, истрепанный и пожухлый, точно осенний лист, сцепленный степлером. Сценарий полетел за кровать, сминая страницы и портя корешок, когда хватка Рэя разомкнулась, а он сам, сбитый с ног, упал ничком.  
Рэй любит публику, но самые серьезные драки происходят, когда они с Дейвом остаются наедине.  
Рэй любит уходящие в бесконечность пары глаз, засвеченные софитами, эти эфемерные глаза, которых Рэй не видит, но чувствует их присутствие, их ожидание, их нетерпение. Он как в воздухе чует это невысказанное, но такое уместное: «Хлеба и зрелищ!»  
Он любит то, как эти глаза впиваются в него, обхватывающего руками микрофон посреди сцены.  
Как они впиваются в Дейва с его гитарой, в чей гриф какой-то излишне сентиментальный гример мог приткнуть цветочный стебель.  
Неусыпный взгляд зрителей впивается и в пространство между ним и Дэйвом, превращая эти несколько метров между ними в нечто густое и зыбучее — жаркое марево, почти что в ментоловую вьетнамскую мазь от мигреней, склизкую и вязкую.  
От зрительского взгляда температура подскакивает вверх, воздух становится слезоточивым и комковатым, забивая глотку, и вот Рэй уже подскакивает к Дэйву посреди выступления, на радость немигающим глазам публики, и совершает какой-то причудливый финт, от которого зрители взрываются, точно шутихи, вздохами и аплодисментами.  
Да и Дэйв потом взрывается. На сцене или за сценой, но взрывается, искрит во все стороны, словно просроченные бенгальские огни, которым детям лучше и вовсе не подпалять, а то те полруки обожгут.  
Порой Рэй даже слышит этот щелчок, когда Дэйв доходит до нужной кондиции. Своей индивидуальной точки кипения. Когда Рэй его до нее доводит. Только вот тот не свистит, как довоенный чайник с мамочкиной кухни, а возгорается, на потеху зрителям, отдавая им свою долю зрелищ.  
Рэй никогда не скрывает, что наслаждается происходящим на сцене, раз за разом, будто слетевший с катушек гладиатор, живущий от боя до боя, сражающийся с одним и тем же врагом, чьи сильные-слабые-ох-какие-слабые-и-сладкие места он знает наизусть. Залогом победы, даже когда Дэйв, повалив его, совершает серию ударов в район его солнечного сплетения, с такой силой, что вздохнуть не представляется никакой возможности, залогом победы Рэя всегда является четкое осознание того, что и Цезарь тоже он.  
Поднятый вверх большой палец или же опущенный — это роли не играет.  
Важным было то, кто этот палец поднимает или опускает. А это всегда он. Этим человеком всегда является Рэй.  
То ли Дэйв не понимает правил игры, то ли разузнал о них достаточно хорошо, чтобы бунтовать и предпринимать из раза в раз все более отчаянные попытки поломать сложившуюся систему.  
Он заваливает Рэя на спину и пытается оттаскать за волосы. Кусается, целится плевками прямо в глаза, пытается выворачивать руки, оставляет цепочку из гематом на местах с наиболее тонким покровом.  
Когда боль еще можно вытерпеть, Рэй бьет в ответ, пытаясь подмять брата под себя, морщится от натуги, натужно смеется.  
Когда терпеть уже нет сил, Рэй щурится и хрипит: «Дерешься, как девчонка. Когда я тебя уже наконец научу делать по-настоящему больно?»  
На этот раз следящих глаз нет, но зато рядом есть Дэйв. Дэйв с осатаневшим, затопившим радужку зрачком. Дэйв, пытающийся отгрызть ему ухо. Дэйв, рычащий ругательства и посылающий и Рэя и самого себя к какой-то матери.  
А подобное зрелище стоит многих тысяч глаз.  
— Не думаешь, что на кровати было бы удобнее? — выдавливает из себя Рэй, весь напрягшийся и сжавшийся под градом ударов, пока они с Дэйвом еле удерживаются от того, чтобы не провалиться в оркестровую яму.  
Дэйв корчится от боли, весь подобравшись, и, наконец, расцепляет руки у Рэя на лацканах пиджака, когда тот умудряется вывернуться и попасть коленом тому в пах.  
— Тебе, может, и удобнее было бы. Мне и здесь неплохо.  
— Не боишься посадить занозу?  
Рэй отползает подальше от края сцены, и, пошатываясь, пытается встать на ноги.  
— Все возможные занозы сидят во мне уже давно.  
— Не боишься заражения крови? Говорят, это смертельно.  
— Я провакцинирован.  
— А ты оптимист. В кого бы это, мне интересно? — Рот Рэя изгибается в улыбке. Сам Рэй расчетливо прикидывает, насколько медленно будет заживать эта продольная царапина, оставленная им на подбородке Дэйва.  
— Напротив. Я фаталист. Это единственная возможная форма существования в твоем присутствии.  
Дэйв возвращает ему ничего не значащую улыбку.  
Они мелют чепуху.  
Они восстанавливают дыхание.  
— Неужели я преуспел и действительно так ужасен, как мне всегда хотелось?  
— Нет, ты куда хуже. Просто ты об этом еще не знаешь, — на этот раз улыбка Дэйва все же искренняя. Именно такую улыбку Рэй терпеть и не может. В ней присутствует эта раздражающая мученическая обреченность: мол, издевайся надо мной сколько угодно, братец, зато я могу идти в рекламу зубной пасты, а ты — нет.  
— Да ну? Расскажи.  
— Обойдешься.  
— Ты прав — обойдусь, — на короткий миг улыбка на лице Рэя начинает рябить, попеременно то исчезая, то появляясь на его лице, и, наконец, обретает насмешливые очертания.  
Как телевизионные помехи перед штормом.  
— Подними, — он кивает в сторону видневшегося из под кровати сценария.  
— Ты знаешь его наизусть. Ты его сам писал. Тебе он не нужен, — только и качает головой Дэйв и вместо этого отходит к платформе, разделяющей боковую и центральную части сцены. Дотронувшись рукой до испещренной темными разводами от подошв поверхности, точно пытаясь определить материал на ощупь, он подтягивается на руках и забирается на платформу.  
— А ты знаешь наизусть? Ты его, поди, не читал.  
— Не читал, но я был на всех репетициях.  
Рэй улыбается шире, ему нравится слышать то, как Дэйв отчитывается перед ним, и он сам подходит ближе. Не опуская вниз головы, он рыщет вслепую рукой по сцене, пока не нащупывает ворох сухих листов с колкими краями и хорошенько впечатавшимися в бумагу словами. Рэй помнит ту печатную машинку, на которой он отбивал конечную версию текста — совсем новую, неопробованную, колотящую буквы с резким, коротким стуком. Черная, с полированными клавишами, выдающая серию размашистых, напоминавший удар стека, звуков.  
— Сценарий всегда нужен. Даже когда знаешь все строчки.  
— Ты не прав, — вновь покачивает головой Дэйв и, подтянув к себе ноги, скрещивает их, словно пытается убраться куда подальше, вот только выбежать из театра гордость не позволяет.  
— Много ты понимаешь.  
— Ну, уж конечно, меньше тебя, — Дэйв возвращает ему пластиковую улыбку.  
Слишком уж вызывающе, на ней как будто набито: «Высокая опасность — фальшь». Рэй точно знает, что Дэйв прекрасно осведомлен о том, как его раздражает эта искусственность. Аж зубы сводит.  
— Ты бы рот закрыл... жабеныш, — шепчет Рэй, хотя с чего это он понижает голос и вовсе не понятно — во всем театре в такой поздний час ни души. Хотя порой, когда вокруг собираются целые толпы, Рэй, напротив, расходится и на повышенных тонах может начать бросаться подколками. Но обычно ему и голоса не нужно поднимать, чтобы Дэйв его услышал. Может одними губами произнести что-то из ряда вон выходящее, оскорбление, желчную шутку, да что угодно, Дэйв прочтет это по губам, а дальше будет зеленеть, краснеть и мрачнеть, как его душе будет угодно.  
Так или иначе, Рэй будет доволен.  
Начнет кривить свой безразмерный рот в улыбке, едва ли геометрические фигуры не выписывая губами, и чем больше сатанеет Дэйв, чем крепче сжимает кулаки, чем быстрее краска приливает к лицу, чем более уязвленное выражение проскальзывает в глазах — тем скорее и увереннее оформляется в вензель улыбка Рэя.  
Стоит ему добавить: «Dave the Rave» в конце предложения и мгновенная реакция от брата ему обеспечена. Порой тот и за отворот пиджака может прихватить, притягивая к себе и выдавливая из себя с придыханием, словно Рэй не пошутил перед каким-нибудь заштатный журналюгой, а под дых ему дал:  
— Козел.  
— Конченый ублюдок.  
— Гад, мать твою, мать твою, мать...  
А Рэй поворачивается к нему, чуть ли носами не сталкиваясь, сцепляется с ним взглядами и отвечает все также спокойно, и только лихорадочно бьющаяся жилка на лбу, выдает несуразные количества того адреналина, тут же вбрызнутого в его вены:  
— Она и твоя мать тоже, Дэйв.  
На этом момент Дэйв либо выпускает из рук чужую рубашку, либо разбивает Рэю лоб своим. Причем первое всегда куда более обидно и куда менее зрелищно, что, конечно же, не устает Рэя огорчать, хотя в то же самое время дает ему карт-бланш на продолжение этой болезненной игры в одни ворота.  
Рэй может начать сыпать куда более обидными словечками вроде:  
— Ну ты и трусишка.  
— Маменькин сынок.  
— Боишься мне ответить? Ты у меня страдаешь немотой или кретинизмом?  
Потому гораздо более верный выход для Дэйва это всегда устроить старую, добрую драку, это помогает Рэя если не заткнуть, то переправить его словесный поток в куда менее интеллектуальное русло.  
Еще в такие моменты можно попробовать с Рэем перепихнуться, но подобный вариант всегда заставляет Дэйва почувствовать себя совсем уже выродком, чертовым извращенцем и нравственным уродом, получающим удовольствие от собственного унижения.  
Хотя после того как Дэйв начинает тянуть его за ремень, Рэй действительно меняет тему разговора. Вообще сложно продолжать обругивать умственные способности своего оппонента, когда тот недвусмысленно мусолит во рту твою рубашку.  


— Жабеныш? — эхом повторил Дэйв, будто пробуя слово на вкус, — это что-то новенькое.  
— Да, знаешь, хотел сберечь для какой-нибудь пресс-конференции, но не смог удержаться.  
— А, точно, иногда я забываю, как ты любишь меня унижать, — пытается защититься Дэйв и вновь улыбается, прекрасно зная, как быстро выбешивает это его брата. Должно быть тот хочет, чтобы Дэйв проливал слезки, как настоящий маменькин сыночек, и просил Рэя оказать милость и оставить его в покое хотя бы на какое-то время. Но Дэйв так никогда не делает, что автоматически продлевает их бесплодную игру.  
— А ты любишь меня поколачивать. Каждый развлекается по-своему, — пожимает плечами Рэй и обводит пальцами уже выцветающий синяк под правой скулой. Сероватый, круглый и совсем крохотный, точно кто-то кончиком ручки кожу испачкал, хотя на самом деле Дэйв как-то совсем удачно попал костяшками пальцев прямо по кости.  
Рэй тогда аж осел на пол, скорее не от боли, а от неожиданности.  
— Может, продолжим?  
Дэйв только жмет плечами, не двигаясь с места. Уже десять вечера, у него жена и два сына на другом конце города, бога ради...  
— Я не просил ждать меня или репетировать со мной. И помощи не просил. Ты сам вызвался, — не устает напоминать ему Рэй, раскрывая сценарий на нужном месте.  
— На чем мы остановились? — с излишним нажимом спрашивает Дэйв, безуспешно делая вид, что пропустил последние слова брата мимо ушей.  
Рэй одаривает его улыбкой, которую обычно видишь на рекламных баннерах стоматологических клиник или же стенах цирковых загончиков с комнатами страха — механической, широкой улыбкой с оттенком предвкушения в ней.  
— «Я терпеть не могу этот дом. Я терпеть не могу эту еду, которую ты готовишь. И я терпеть не могу тебя», — слова брызжут из его рта, и, черт подери, Рэй безусловно отдает себе отчет, как же этому забавному, то и дело дерзящему ему человечку напротив в который раз за вечер становится погано.  
Какой занятный человечек, только и вертится в голове у Рэя Дэвиса, когда тот опять заводится, будто старинная игрушка, пищит от боли и бурно реагирует, молотя руками по воздуху и по его, Рэя, груди, какой неугомонный, предсказуемый и истовый.  
Потрясающий человечек, решает Рэй, от удара падая спиной на столик, установленный посредине сцены, просто заводной человек-оркестр с поломанным механизмом. Ключ не нужен, ты только дотронься до него, и он загромыхает бонгами и бочками, прищемив тебе палец тарелками.  
Мой любимый человечек.

Is it only an illusion?  
Have I been drinking too much wine?  
Can there be day-time when it's night  
Underneath the neon sign.  
Underneath the neon sign.  
Is it mother nature  
Playing tricks with my eyes  
For darkness shines  
When I'm standing underneath the neon sign

***

Вот как кончится мир  
Вот как кончится мир  
Вот как кончится мир  
Не взрыв но всхлип.

— Упадешь.  
— Неа.  
— Упадешь, упадешь.  
— А вот и не упаду.  
— Упадешь. Вот сверзнешься, свернешь себе шею и будешь знать, как заниматься такой ерундой и не прислушиваться к тем, кто старше.  
— Будешь так говорить — точно упаду. Только накручиваешь меня.  
Правая лодыжка точно специально подворачивается, так что все его тело изгибается, стараясь удержать равновесие, руки взмывают вверх и бессмысленно взбивают воздух ладонями. Наконец, Дэйв вздрагивает в последний раз, его тело заваливается и он с глухим стуком в проход между двумя рядами кресел. Голые локти проезжаются по жесткой ткани кресел, и если он и сдирает кожу, то на красной обивке кровь будет совершенно незаметна.  
Как удобно, отмечает про себя Рэй.  
— Считай, что у тебя брат волшебник, и он предсказывает будущее.  
— Мой брат — змеюка и он проклинает меня и шлет мне всяческие неудачи и провалы, — голос Дэйва срывается от нервического смеха. Он глухо постанывает, больше пораженный собственным падением с подлокотников, по которым он до этого с бравадой расшагивал, чем от боли. А Рэй смеялся над тем, как он пытается изобразить чаплиновскую походку, потом — акцент их режиссера и, наконец, над тем, как Дэйв фальцетом кастрата распевал партии Андреа.  
Ну, просто школьный заводила вновь проснулся в нем.  
— Черт, я себе весь левый локоть содрал.  
— Ну давай, иди сюда, я подую, — издевается Рэй, все также сидя на краешке, размещенной по центру сцены кровати, тянет к Дэйву руки.  
Дэйв только продолжает смеяться и показывает брату неприличный жест, даже сыпет ругательства, с неприкрытым восторгом в голосе.  
— Дай-ка посмотрю, — ловит его за локоть Рэй, с силой дергая на себя, и едва не выворачивая руку, когда Дэйв подтягивается и забирается на высокую сцену.  
— Ауч, это вообще-то больно.  
— Потерпишь, — беззлобно отсекает Рэй, оттягивает истекающую красным кожу, ловит тяжелый вздох Дэйва и, кажется, даже улыбается, рассматривая покрасневшие края ранки и складки, стягиваемые подсыхающей кровью.  
— Ты... — поначалу Дэйв не находит слов, когда ощущает прикосновение чего-то теплого и влажного на том самом месте, а локоть начинает покалывать все сильнее, — ты чертов вампир, вот ты кто.  
И уже спокойнее, точно смирившись с тем, что Рэй действительно посасывает ему место ранки, собирает языком кровь и даже покусывает выпирающий локтевой сустав:  
— Ты болен.  
— Это новости?  
— Нет, это очередное подтверждение моих давних убеждений.  
— Насколько давних?  
— А сколько, ты считаешь, мне лет?  
— Учитывая, что ты до сих пор выглядишь, как девочка-школьница, которая поднимает юбку за «A» на экзаменах, то не так уж и много.  
Наконец Рэй отстраняется и перестает держать Дэйва за локоть, напоследок ловя взглядом две крохотные наливающиеся кровью гематомы от хватки его пальцев.  
— Какая безвкусная фантазия, — с чего-то осаживает сам себя Рэй и меняется в лице, приподнимается с кровати, вглядываясь в обитую плюшем багровую пасть театрального зала, пока еще лишенную зрителей, которые, как самые острые клыки, уже готовы перемолоть Рэя с его «мюзиклом» и выплюнуть, голого, как сокола, на улицу.  
От одной такой мысли Рэя передергивает.  
— А мне нравится, — перечит Дэйв, кончиком ногтя дотрагивается до истерзанного локтя и тут же морщится.  
— Я и не сомневался. Ты всегда такой...  
— ...предсказуемый, — догадывается Дэйв и жмет плечами, и у Рэя даже нет сегодня сил, чтобы начать подначивать того, развивая тему, и продолжая обрушивать на того поток совсем нелестных эпитетов.  
— Да нет, — отрезает Рэй, — просто вкусы у тебя бабские.  
Он сам не знает, шутит или он, понятия не имеет, говорит ли только лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз вывести Дэйва из себя, или действительно так считает.

I mustn't stay in this job too long  
I gotta get out before the hold is too strong  
Gotta get out before my ambition is gone  
'Cos it's breaking me up and bringing me down.

Да, в последние дни он выматывается так, что все мозги, точно от пули, резким ударом выметает прямо из затылка и те оседают где-то позади него прямо на стене. Только ошметков мозга и красных подтеков нигде не видно, должно быть уборщицы здесь расторопные.  
— То, что когда-то я баловался тем, что надевал женские шмотки, ни о чем не говорит, — бесхитростно отвечает Дэйв и, будто бы поддавшись взыгравшему в нем ностальгическому порыву, подходит к установленному у одной из кулис стенду с одеждой. От нее сильно разит пылью и потом, хотя за время множества репетиций они все к этому запашку привыкли.  
— Что, хочешь что-то примерить?  
— А почему бы и нет. Столько лет, столько зим...  
— Надень-ка костюм Андреа.  
— Вот уж нет. Он для клуш и домохозяек.  
— А тебе подавай что-то для горячих штучек? — оживляется Рэй и легко стекает с кровати, спешно подходит к Дэйву, останавливаясь прямо за его плечом.  
— Ты имел ввиду для шлюх? — голос у Дэйва — звонкий, нахрапистый, самое настоящее зазубренное лезвие, скажи хоть одно неверное слово — и оно пропорет твою тушку насквозь.  
— Я имел ввиду только то, что сказал.  
Сказал, как припечатал.  
Рэй каким-то телепатическим, даже звериным, чутьем ощущает страх Дэйва. Чего тот боится, ему неизвестно, и вот — уже хочется раскопать причину, дойти до сути и вытрясти из него все интересующие Рэя ответы. Благо, с Дэйвом такие манипуляции всегда проходят легко, нужно лишь надавить, даже самое незамысловатое прикосновение к его черепушке сойдет. Дэйв, точно черт из табакерки, мигом отодвинет все завесы, раскроет все шкатулки, где бережно хранятся страхи и желания, и всё, даже хорошенько запрятанное, повалится на Рэя. Тот только должен успевать находить самое нужное и задвигать его внутрь своего сознания, чтобы потом изучить, препарировать и метнуть назад в Дэйва при первом удобном случае.

Некоторые из мыслей — самые темнющие, те, которых Дэйв сам опасается, те, от которых он хотел бы сам избавиться и уж точно не показывать их кому-либо другому.  
Рэю в том числе.  
Особенно Рэю.  
Эти мысли можно таксидермировать. Сделать из них опрятные чучела, набить требухой, использовать клей и нитки, вставить стеклянные глаза и прочистить от всех внутренностей. Распушить перья, вычесать шерсть, удалить язык. Создать точную копию с презабавной и жуткой гримасой гарпии на морде, так, что Дэйв сначала и не поймет, что эта мысль принадлежит ему. Отшатнется, выматерится, осыпет Рэя всей той деревенщиной и детскостью, которая осталась в нем со времен взросления в отчем доме на Fortis Green.  
Только потом — с широко распахнутыми глазами и раззявленным ртом, Дэйв все-таки поймет, чья это была мысль.  
«Дошло наконец-то, Дэйви».  
В такие моменты Рэй даже и обзывает его несколько по-особенному. Скорее, как неразумного ребенка или нашкодившего домашнего зверька.  
«Дурила, недоумок, глупый какой ты все-таки, брат».  
В такие моменты Дэйва обычно потрясывает так, что слова выскакивают, будто из него огонь высекают. Он дуреет от страха, так, что в глазах темнеет, и он никогда в толк взять не может от чего — от того ли, что Рэй вновь крадет у него без всякого зазрения совести. Крадет не просто группу, клятву верности жене, внимание, уверенность в собственной адекватности, но крадет и мысли.  
И с этой ношей Рэя не поймаешь за руку.  
А возможно, он до дрожи боится того владельческого тона, с которым Рэй всегда к нему обращается. Это лишает Дэйва всякой возможности сопротивляться — он может оставить на ребрах Рэя столько кровоподтеков, сколько захочет, но из головы уверенность в том, что он, Рэй, прав, выбить невозможно.  
Дэйв и ненавидит Рэя за это.  
«Но мы оба знаем, что это не совсем правда».

_But when I get home you make it all worthwhile,  
You make me laugh and you make me smile  
And after a hard day sorting out the files  
You make it all worthwhile._

— Так что, примеришь? Я тебя прошу, — раздается прямо за затылком Дэйва. Рэй тянется рукой к стенду, небрежно проводит ладонью по костюмам, как обычно проводит по клавишам фортепиано. Красные, золотистые, изумрудные, болотные, малахитовые, да, кто-то из костюмеров явно неровно дышит к оттенкам зеленого, бежевые, песочные, серые, всех расцветок, узоров и вышивок, а вот эта весьма недурная тряпка.  
— Примерь ее.  
— Нравится — сам и надевай.  
— Не мой фасон, к сожалению, — посмеивается Рэй и протягивает выбранное платье Дэйву.  
Синее, с имитацией под бархат, растянутое в боках, длинное-длинное до пят, с прилагающимся полупрозрачным подъюбником.  
— Видно для герцогинь в шекспировских трагедиях. Буду я выглядеть, как Гертруда?  
— Она не была герцогиней, бестолочь, — не соглашается Рэй, но, увидев, что Дэйв уже начинает разгораться, сглаживает начавшую наэлектризовываться ситуацию, — так или иначе, ты больно молокосос для Гертруды. Офелия бы у тебя лучше вышла.  
— Что, тебе так хочется меня потопить?  
— Уверен, это был бы незабываемый опыт.  
Они одновременно начинают смеяться, и ни одному из них даже не хочется вырвать второму кадык, ни один из них не вытирает нежеланные слезы.  
И это, безусловно, хороший знак.  
— Черт, а если кто-то зайдет?  
— Тебя это никогда не смущало, — неподдельно удивляется Рэй, — да и тем более, здесь только сторож при входе, а он, поди, сейчас ест бобы и смотрит футбол. Обход в полночь, а сейчас и десяти еще нет. У меня ключи, не забывай.  
— Ах, эти вшивые театралы наконец-то начали тебе доверять.  
— Соглашусь, это несколько подозрительно...  
— О, заткнись, — качает головой Дэйв и криво улыбается. Конечно, небольшой диалог с братом без обоюдного желания друг друга прикончить — это успех. — Они больше не считают, что мы решили их опозорить, и что наша опера это одно только кривлянье. Люди меняются, — Дэйв придирчиво осматривает прореху на подоле платья, но все же расстегивает молнию на спине, с явным намерение нацепить его на себя.  
Прямо в собственной одежде. Не снимая рубашку и джинсы.  
— Люди не меняются, — только и обороняет Рэй, переведя взгляд на однотонные кулисы, будто бы отвечая не Дэйву, а каким-то своим мыслям.  
— Люди — меняются, — начал было серьезно Дэйв, но губы его дрожат и, наконец расплываются в насмешливой улыбке, — ты — нет.  
— Если ты настаиваешь, то, пожалуй, — видно, что мысли, к которым он обратился минуту назад, его отпустили. В глаза, на смену отстраненности, возвращается азарт, — подходит?  
— Да-да, хорошо, что ты корсет не притащил... — Дэйв крутится, заводит руки за спину, пытаясь ухватиться за язычок молнии, — помоги, ну же.  
Подходя к нему, Рэй вспоминает, скольким женщинам он застегивал эти укромно запрятанные молнии на платьях — никогда не задерживающимся надолго девушкам, женам, спутницам по скоротечному совместному проживанию, проведению грозящих стать одинокими ночей. Он застегивал платья и дочерям, когда те бежали к зеркалу, только развернув сверток, который он сам им и купил. Когда Виктория и Луиза были маленькими, так он застегивал молнии на костюмах фарфоровых кукол, когда те, точно неуклюжие карлицы, никак не могли справиться с застежками на кукольных платьях.  
Хотя, если бы Рэю кто-то сказал, в то время как он впервые стоял за спиной девушки и пытался как можно аккуратнее застегнуть молнию, что он однажды будет проделывать то же самое со своим братом, он бы поверил тут же.  
Сейчас кажется, что к этому все и шло.  
У Дэйва длинные, не испорченные частым использования утюжка и перманентами, модными в шестидесятые, волосы, но даже сзади он совсем не напоминает Рэю ту длинную вязь из девиц, развернутых к нему затылком, замерших, в ожидании, когда же его рука, тянущая вверх язычок молнии, дойдет до воротника.  
У Дэйва крепкая, жестковатая спина, да и пахнет от него кремом после бритья, одеколоном и сигаретами. Ни парфюма, ни сладкого флера жевательной резинки.  
Он обхватывает волосы Дэйва, забирая их в кольцо пальцев и порывается уже убрать их в сторону, чтобы не мешались, но, поддаваясь, скребущим где-то внутри его головы, а еще и внизу, прямо под ложечкой, желаниям, он принимается медленно наматывать их на руку, натягивая с каждым оборотом все сильнее и сильнее, пока...  
— Эй, ты чего... — начинает было протестовать Дэйв, но ему приходится сейчас же откинуть голову назад, когда давление становится почти что болезненным, — не надо.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — убеждает скорее себя Рэй.  
— Поосторожнее, — Дэйв нетерпеливо дергает плечом, когда молния прихватывает ему кожу у самой шеи, но, не слушая его, Рэй рывком застегивает оставшийся участок платья. Так и не выпустив волосы Дэйва, качнувшись вперед на носках, он прижимается к нему сзади, так что самый кончик носа зарывается ему в макушку.  
— Что за дерьмовый запах тебе Лизбет выбрала? Или это твоя инициатива, а?  
— Пожалуйста, перестань, — Дэйв старается говорить спокойнее, зная, что Рэй, он как те чертовы бездомные прожорливые собаки, что бегают по северному Лондону с вечно вздутыми от голода брюхами. Рэй чует чужой страх за добрую милю, и обязательно придет и подсунет этот страх тебе под нос. Мол, вот, чуешь, нет? А я все чую и все про тебя знаю.  
— Я ничего не делаю.  
— Я это уже слышал.  
Рэй нехотя отступает, и Дэйв разворачивается — из выреза комично выглядывает ворот его полосатой рубашки, а мокасины и отвороты клешированных джинсов совсем не прикрыты подолом.  
— Ты и представить не можешь, как давно я платья не напяливал. Как я тебе?  
Рэй ничего не говорит, только кивает пару раз. Поджав губы, он обходит Дэйва, рассматривая его пристально и сосредоточенно, как товар в магазине.  
— А ты, надень-ка вот это, — Дэйв прихватывает со стенда шляпу с куцым искусственным пером и длиннющую, изрядно поеденную молью пашмину.  
Рэй замирает и прикрывает глаза, когда Дэйв одновременно пытается и нахлобучить на него шляпу, и закрутить на шее шарф.  
— Вот так лучше. Вот так мне нравится.  
— Теперь чувствуешь себя менее фриком? — Догадывается Рэй и раскрывает глаза. Дэйв стоит совсем близко. Видна неброская, вечерняя щетина, виден подрагивающий кадык.  
Когда-то Рэя в такие моменты простреливало: вот это — мужчина, вот это — мой брат. Когда-то их обоих простреливали подобные запоздалые озарения. Дэйва они приводили в ужас, а Рэя в восторг.  
Когда-то, но уже не сейчас.  
— Вы прекрасно выглядите, герцогиня. Я практически не замечаю выпуклости определенного характера у вас между ног, так вы прекрасны, — саркастирует Рэй. У него нет ни сил, ни желания притворяться, что ему не по вкусу вся наигранность ситуации. Точно это он — и режиссер, и исполнитель главной роли в собственной пьесе, где даже его портящий и ломающий все вокруг брат играет строго отведенную Рэем роль. Это так близко к утопичным снам Рэя, где и в жизни брат читает выписанные специально для него строчки, играет указанные Рэем сцены и не лезет туда, где ему не место.  
Где ему место в жизни Рэя, тот пока не определился, но Рэй считает, что это дело вторичное.  
Он подумает об этом завтра.  
— Хочешь теперь порепетировать? Мы же вроде бы для этого остались на ночь в этом треклятом месте, — подкалывает его Дэйв.  
— Раз ты настаиваешь, — Рэй драматично пожимает плечами, — «честно говоря, мне это уже все осточертело. Не стоило мне браться за такую работу. Нужно выбираться из этой трясины, пока еще есть возможность. Пока хотя бы какие-то амбиции остались. Ты не представляешь, как меня все это ломает», — нараспев произносит Рэй, с каждым словом подходы к Дэйву все ближе и ближе и, наконец, протягивает руку.  
Дэйв прячет улыбку, прикрывая лицо руками, почти неслышно чертыхается, но все же берет ладонь Рэя.

Рэй танцует непринужденно, все движения хорошо заучены, он плавно двигается под музыку, играющую только в его голове, под собственное пение, слышимое даже Дэйву, так громко звучащее в голове Рэя.  
Дэйв, напротив, не знает ни единого движения, и даже не может повторить по памяти, хотя столько раз видел, как на репетициях актриса, играющая Андреа, танцевала в паре с Рэем.  
Как же он ненавидел эту сцену. Каждый чертов раз, как же он ее ненавидел.  
— «Но знаешь, когда я прихожу к тебе, то понимаю, что все это стоит потраченного времени. С тобой я смеюсь, с тобой я улыбаюсь, и после тяжелого дня ты делаешь всю эту мороку стоящей».  
Он старается держать руку на талии Дэйва, но та словно сама отскакивает, привыкшая к мягкому женскому телу, на которое ладонь ложится идеально, а Дэйв весь ершистый, жесткий.  
А возможно, Рэй просто нервничает. Причину по краям сознания наскрести не выходит, ведь нужно следить за тем, чтобы не врезаться вместе с Дэйвом, которым довольно сложно управлять, куда-нибудь в тумбу, или балку, или все в тот же стенд с одеждой.  
Рэя аж колотит, внутренности точно бьются о его тело изнутри, но ему не страшно, совсем нет, страх здесь вовсе не при чем.  
Черт подери, как сопливо это звучит без музыки, — бормочет Рэй, а Дэйв почему-то задушено смеется, точно он только что услышал самую забавную шутку в мире.

_Baby, you never know what I've been through.  
I break my back and sweat and slave  
To bring some money home to you.  
Baby, you won't believe it but it's true  
What a boring occupation can do,  
It can make a nervous wreck out of you,  
It can kill your spirit and destroy your mind._

— Ты дрожишь, — будто бы между делом замечает Рэй.  
— Все хорошо.  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
— Я же только что сказал... мать твою, — Дэйв едва не падает вниз со сцены, после того, как Рэй ненароком наступает на подол его платья, когда Дэйв слегка присел на одном из разворотов.  
— Ах ты хуесос, — уже громче и без нервического возбуждения в голосе смеется Дэйв. — Знаешь, — заявляет Дэйв, — ты в этой долбанной шапке, как чертов Мориарти.  
— Почему это?  
— Не знаю. Первым в голову пришло, — совсем по-детски объясняет Дэйв, — и на Дракулу. Ты же моей крови уже успел нализаться.  
— А на Фу Манчу не похож?  
— Неа, — сразу же отсекает Дэйв, — а как тот, кстати, выглядел?  
В этом момент им положено обоим засмеяться, но они молчат.  
— Мне нужно зеркало, — просит Дэйв совсем неожиданно, — хочу на себя посмотреть, пока еще эта тряпка на мне не треснула.  
— Нет, не нужно.  
— Но я хочу на себя взглянуть, — повторяет сбитый с толку Дэйв.  
— Главное, что я тебя вижу, — все также спокойно произносит Рэй и с неприкрытым удовлетворением видит, как лицо Дэйва раскалывается и на нем появляется уязвленная гримаса.  
— А тебе еще ничего не кажется? — тот, кажется, так ошеломлен, что вопрос выходит без нахрапа. Голос совсем слабый, еще не разобравшийся, к чему это Рэй сейчас взял и высказал ему такую... дикость.  
Так ничего не объяснив, Рэй подходит к Дэйву вплотную. Молча, он вновь берет его за руку — но на этот раз жестко, мол, не убежишь ты теперь от меня никуда, тянет за эту руку, будто хочет вывернуть, прижимая Дэйва к себе, точно это не рука, а канат или цепь, что угодно, но явно не живое, не человеческое.  
«Даже и не пытайся сбежать, герцогиня, а если попробуешь, то я тебя быстренько переквалифицирую в падлу, это я тебе гарантирую. Дорогуша».  
Дэйв раскрывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, во все глаза смотрит на Рэя, видимо гадая, что тот предпримет далее и вслепую пытается вырваться из захвата, но Рэй только сжимает его ладонь еще сильнее, переплетая с Дэйвом пальцы.  
Дэйв позволяет.  
— Отпусти, — голос у него совсем сиплый. Он морщится и просит еще раз, — ну отпусти же, эй.  
— Не ломайся, — Рэй чувствует, как что-то ускользает из его пальцев. Все то же предчувствие, что там, в этой знакомой голове Дэйва ворочается странное, неизвестное Рэю чувство, которое положено вытащить на поверхность, расчленить на составляющие и избавиться, не покидает его. Как настоящий археолог, Рэй не может упустить возможности распознать вид того ощущения, которое Дэйв с явным намерением не показывает ему, держит при себе.  
— В чем дело? — наипростейший вопрос, без манипуляций, провокаций и уловок, вопрос — как оказанная милость.  
«Давай, дорогой, по-хорошему, потому что потом я начну по-плохому».  
— Я хочу свалить, — сквозь зубы отвечает Дэйв и при этом отчего-то ослабевает в руках Рэя. Но не может же такого быть, что сказал — и тут же полегчало. Руки висят плетьми, он больше не вырывается, точно рыба, поддетая на крючок, так ловко, что даже она понимает, что сопротивление не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Рэй проводит указательным пальцем по его ладони, царапая кожу ногтем и, наконец, давит пальцем на жилку, бьющуюся на запястье Дэйва.  
Слишком часто бьющуюся.  
— И почему ты хочешь свалить?  
— Не надо, — вяло сопротивляется Дэйв, но они оба знают, что тот уже проиграл.  
— Нет, надо.  
— Ты не поймешь.  
— А ты объясни.  
— Это... сложно, — он разрывает зрительный контакт, хмурит брови, но все же начинает говорить, — я не хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы мы все испоганили, понимаешь? Мы с тобой в этом театре сремся чуть ли не каждый день, если сюда когда-нибудь наряд полиции придет, они столько нашей крови найдут, что мама не балуйся. Просто... ну смысл все портить сейчас? Я знаю, ты хочешь, и я, — он все же решается вновь заглянуть в глаза Рэя, — и я тоже хочу. Но лучше перетерпеть, чем испоганить еще и сегодняшний день. Сегодня было хорошо, понимаешь, было очень здорово, как... как давно не было. Как черт знает, сколько времени не было. Вот, на самом деле, и все.  
Лицо Рэя нечитаемо. Улыбка давно потерялась в сухой кривизне его рта, глаза пронзительно рассматривают Дэйва, он даже не моргает, так что становится похожим на рептилию, придирчиво рассматривающую свою жертву, прежде чем броситься на нее. Хотя в этот раз жертва выглядит настолько жалко, что атаковать ее никакого удовольствия не представляется.  
Рэю кажется, что внутри него только что сбили определенные настройки — игра, продолжающаяся которую минуту, внезапно утратила свое наигранное обличье и перевоплотилась в кусок настоящий жизни, с которой теперь нужно что-то сотворить. Прожить так, чтобы запомнилось, а раз придать ей театральные окраски уже не получится, то можно и поломать, хотя Рэй и сам понимает, что в этот раз ему и ломать-то не особо хочется.  
Слишком предсказуемо.  
«А чего бы ты не ожидал от меня, Дэйв?»  
— Хорошо, — растягивает слово Рэй, будто принимая определенный пакт, — давай сделаем все по правилам.  
А потом он склоняет голову в сторону и целует Дэйва сначала в одну щеку. А потом в другую. Сухо, едва губами касается, будто бы из вежливости, как старые семейные пары, целующие не кожу, а воздух около нее.  
Дэйв знает, что Рэй и вовсе не любит целоваться. По крайней мере, с ним. Когда в подростковом возрасте они внезапно разрушили всякие братские границы друг меж другом, как наркоманы, соскочившие с амфетаминов сразу на героин, они принимались целоваться каждый раз, когда закрывалась дверь в их комнату. После того, как Дэйв научил старшего брата целоваться по-настоящему, а не лезть языком прямо в глотку, Рэй начал предпочитать секс поцелуям, и Дэйв так и не добился от него внятного объяснения.  
Возможно, поцелуи стали казаться ему слишком приличными.  
Сейчас же Рэй просто издевается. Все водит губами по лицу Дэйва, они у него обветренные, жестковатые, чувствуется каждая крошечная выемка, а щетина колет Рэю кожу, как наждачка.  
Рэй даже становится на корточки и расшнуровывает ему декоративные шнурки на мокасинах, но тот сам спешно снимает с себя джинсы и обувь, не дав Рэю шанс сделать происходящее еще более неестественным.  
В конце концов, он не малолетняя девственница, чтобы перед ней устраивали такие манцы.  
Рэй избавляет его от остальных предметов гардероба совсем неспешно, будто подчиняясь правилам какого-то ритуала, темпу, который задает он сам.  
Конечно же, это игра. По крайней мере, Рэй не может относиться к этому иначе, чем как к игре. Ее название: «Дефлорация тридцатилетнего брата». Ее правила — быть неторопливым и тщательным. Играть надо всем телом, но не глазами, в глазах должно оставаться ехидство, в них должно читаться: «Ну ты и дуралей, братец».  
А игрок в ней лишь один — Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис, ведь вся соль игры, как ее видит Рэй, в том, что для Дэйва происходящее слишком уж реально. Он отчего-то более серьезен, чем обычно, но именно сегодня Рэй не спешит разуверить его в том, что все это одна увлекательнейшая, большущая игра.  
Некуда спешить, все успеется.  
Перед тем как сесть, Рэй толкает его к краю кровати, Дэйву удается сбить с его головы эту драную шляпу с поломанным у самого черенка пером. Шляпа падает Рэю под ноги, но тот, кажется, этого и не замечает, только подхватывает Дэйва за плечо и усаживает у изножья кровати.  
Пока Рэй рыщет в ящиках гримерной на предмет чего-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего кольд-крем, перед глазами один за другим разгораются картинки — вот Дэйв, совсем нагой, заворачивается от холода или стыда в покрывало их сценической кровати, хотя нет, стыд это не про семью Дэвисов; вот он одевается и уходит на все четыре стороны, пока Рэй возится здесь. Вот сторож решает провести обход на два часа раньше обычного, вот Рэй, чертов негодяй, перемазанный в грязи и саже, делает свое черное дело, а этот сторож смотрит на них из прохода между кресел, где еще не высохла кровь от содранной Дэйвом кожи...

Рэй на мгновение замирает и опускает руку между ног. В брюках все ноет, жмется о жесткую джинсу, подрагивает, так уже хочется обхватить все там покрепче, или лучше уж, чтобы Дэйв обхватил.  
Да, так было бы гораздо лучше.  
Но когда Рэй выходит из гримерной, Дэйв все еще лежит на кровати. Нагой и раскрытый, совсем непохожий на того ломающегося недотрогу, каким он сегодня хочет показаться.  
Уж Рэй-то знает это лучше всех.  
Он садится на край кровати, слишком одетый, слишком нетерпеливый, слишком желающий сожрать свой ужин прямо здесь и сейчас, и плевать на увлажняющий крем для кожи, лежавший на одной из полок в гримерной, а теперь зажатый в руке Рэя, плевать на все, что было раньше, на то, что они стараются не заниматься этим в общественных местах, но у них обоих в домах всегда кто-то ходит, болтает и мешает, так что плевать на все эти правила.  
Он хватает Дэйва за голень, щупает тонкие кости и синеватые жилки, отводит эту ногу в сторону и подсаживается ближе.  
Дэйв аж весь примерзает к кровати, даже не краснеет, просто весь каменеет, когда видит, что Рэй переводит взгляд между его ног. Скользит взглядом от его лежащего на бедре члена и поджавшимся яичкам ниже, смотрит туда, где все темное и сжатое, а вокруг — бледная, гусиная кожа.  
У крема специфический запах, и то ли у него давным-давно прошел срок годности, то ли гримеры преднамеренно выбирают подобные крема, чтобы актеры потом мучились мигренями от душных запахов, возвращаясь домой после выступлений.  
Густая, потеплевшая от державших ее рук субстанция. Рэй слепо надеется, что она не противопоказана для слизистой и вымазывает в ней пальцы. Дэйв только сгибает ноги в коленях и поджимает губы, когда Рэй слегка надавливает пальцами прямо под его мошонкой, и говорит свои первые за столько минут слова:  
— Впусти меня.  
Кажется, именно после этого Дэйв откидывается на подушки, его живот мелко подрагивает, а по всему туловищу проходит дрожь каждый раз, когда Рэй слегка глубже вворачивается внутрь него.  
В какой-то момент Рэй понимает, что он весь взмок, то ли повсюду пот, то ли этот крем, но верхние пуговицы рубашки все сильнее и сильнее стягивают его воротник, по всему телу мелкие солоноватые капли, а на руках эта беловатая, влажная субстанция.  
Черт его раздери, Рэй действительно надеется, что этот крем не выжигает слизистую.  
— Перестань... достаточно, — по слогам вышибает из себя Дэйв. Его грудь поднимается и опадает все чаще и чаще, на шее и скулах виднеются характерные розоватые пятна, а возбуждение уже ничем не скрыто.  
— Но ты же хотел по правилам, — Рэй давит из себя укоризненную гримасу и в первый раз дотрагивается до его члена, до конца отодвигая крайнюю плоть, — и ты получишь то, что хотел.  
От собственных слов ему в голове точно вышибают оставшиеся пробки, все гаснет, так что в глазах рябит, но зато громкость кто-то выкручивает в полную силу. Внутреннюю сторону ладони щекочут лобковые волосы, согнутые пальцы с каждым толчком Дэйв обхватывает все сильнее, он громко, стараясь насытиться кислородом, дышит, порой говорит что-то, не имеющее для Рэя ровным счетом никакого значения, ведь он все равно не остановится, что бы тот не молол. Но Дэйв все продолжает нести что-то своим нахрапистым, визгливым голосом, который сейчас еще более нахрапистый и визгливый, чем обычно, еще, и еще, и еще.  
Дэйв не тянется к себе, зная, что Рэй не позволит ему завершить все гораздо быстрее, наскоро отдрочив себе, но совсем близко к концу он все же дотрагивается до собственного члена, и в отместку Рэй только сжимает его запястье, так, что в нем даже что-то хрустит, хотя возможно, этот хруст раздается у Дэйва в голове.  
— Я не могу, я сейчас кончу, я кончу, — он вроде бы уже давно повторяет эту фразу, но в какой-то момент она перестает быть предостережением, и Дэйв сжимается вокруг остановивших свое движение пальцев.  
Отчего-то Рэй несвойственно для себя витиевато и грубо выругивается и приспускает джинсы, подтягиваясь на руках, так что он ложится с Дэйвом вровень.  
Рэй бы даже пожалел, что не трахнул его, но тот выглядит сейчас слишком вымотанным и разбитым, чтобы хотеть какой-либо альтернативы. В такие моменты Рэй думает, что будь у него другая жизнь, жизнь с наименованием «Б», он бы прожил ее с Дэйвом в постели и трахал бы его годы напролет, даже члена не вытаскивая из него, трахал бы без оглядки на тех, кто может случайно войти в помещение и застать их, забывая об усталости, голоде и других, не менее неотложных делах.  
Рэй бы не стал трахать его до крови, для крови у них и так есть эта жизнь под заглавием «А», в том другом мире он бы делал это с ним до смерти, а уж чьей, его или Дэйва — неважно.  
Он подумает об этом, когда заполучит эту жизнь в свои протянутые, просящие руки.  
Когда Дэйв обхватывает его член рукой, того все еще потряхивает, движения лишены ритма, они рваные и шалые, точно Дэйв смертельно пьян или вот-вот уснет.  
В этот момент Рэй пребольно сжимает его бедро, одним взглядом предупреждая, что останутся синяки, и тем же взглядом обещая, что он может оставить еще парочку, если Дэйв не возьмет себя в руки прямо сейчас, и... да, так лучше, да, так в самый раз.  
— Смотри на меня, — у Рэя охрипший голос, точно все проносящиеся в его голове мысли он выкрикивает вслух, и чувствуя, что долго он не продержится, Рэй всем телом подается вперед, накрывая Дэйва собой. Он бездумно рыщет по обнаженному, теплому телу под собой, скользит от одной кости к другой, от бедер и выше, больно треплет плечи, давит на ключицы, зарывается ладонями в волосы. Он обводит губы Дэйва своими, оставляет на его лице мокрые, лишенные чего-либо человеческого поцелуи, жирно мажет языком по его щеке, оставляя на ней липкий ошметок слюны, но Дэйв почему-то совсем не протестует.  
— Смотри на меня, сказал я тебе, смотри, — повторяет он снова и снова, хотя совершенно не знает, смотрит ли Дэйв на него или нет.  
Возможно он и не себя имеет ввиду вовсе. По крайней мере, не того Рэя, который полураздетый, на кровати столичного театра толкается в ладонь своему брату, а Рэя другого. Того, кто сидит у него в голове, а вернее одного из тех множественных Рэймондов Дугласов Дэвисов, и он хочет, чтобы Дэйв увидел их и неотрывно смотрел на них, и он точно не знает какой из них, содрогнувшись в последний раз, кончает Дэйву в ладонь.  
Может быть, они все.  
Потом они с Дэйвом еще долго лежат, распластавшись на кровати, слушая мерное тиканье часов на запястье Рэя.  
Им кажется, что с каждой секундой часы идут все быстрее и быстрее, и уже через четверть часа они оба иррационально уверены в том, что вот сейчас придет на полуночный обход сторож, и застанет их в абсолютно непотребном виде.  
Постараться вычистить от семени щеткой для костюмов покрывало, заправить кровать, вернуть крем на место, «— Жжет? — Нет, совсем нет», одеться и причесать друг другу встрепанные волосы, убрать одежду обратно на стенды.  
Разойтись по домам, заперев за собой зал.  
— На тебе еще ихний шарф, — отмечает Дэйв, расправляя свое синее платье герцогини на вешалке.  
— Это пашмина, — зачем-то спорит Рэй. Он знает, что прав, и что это действительно, самая настоящая пашмина, и никакой не шарф, но осознание собственный правоты в этот раз не приносит удовлетворения.  
— По-моему, ты порвал подол, когда наступил на него.  
— Они не поймут, что это мы.  
— А если...  
— Да черт с ними! — Со всей дури кричит Рэй, и его голос эхом разносится по зрительному залу и бьет прямо в Дэйва. Прямо ему по ушам.  
— Ты не можешь ничего не испортить, да? Обязательно надо все поганить? — Взвивается Дэйв и бросает платье на пол. Металлическая вешалка дребезжаще позвякивает при падении.  
— А впрочем, черт с тобой, — зло проговаривает Дэйв и спрыгивает со сцены, не оборачиваясь, устремляется к выходу.  
Уже у двери Рэй нагоняет его, кусает за ухо, угрожает, приказывает и просит напополам с ругательствами, скабрезностями, отрывками из «Soap Opera» и чем-то, что Дэйв всегда жаждал от него услышать.  
— Дурак, пошел вон, — отчаянно пытается отогнать его Дэйв, но тот все напирает на него, пока чуть ли не начинает виснуть, утаскивая всем своим весом на пол.  
Синее платье герцогини, все еще неубранное, половой тряпкой валяется на полу сцены, а засохшую на спинке десятого кресла четвертого ряда кровь никто и не порывается вычистить, пока это многорукое и многоногое существо борется с самим собой в тенях у самого выхода из театра.  
Огни рампы все еще горят.

_And when I come home you make it all worthwhile.  
You make me laugh and you make me smile  
And after a hard day working on the files  
You make it all worthwhile_

***  
 _Здесь нет глаз  
Глаз нет здесь  
В долине меркнущих звезд  
В полой долине  
В черепе наших утраченных царств_

_К месту последней встречи  
Влачимся вместe  
Страшимся речи  
На берегу полноводной реки_

_Незрячи, пока  
Не вспыхнут глаза  
Как немеркнущая звезда  
Как тысячелепестковая  
Роза сумрака царства смерти  
Надежда лишь  
Для пустых людей.  
_  
Порой Рэю кажется, что его собственный брат умеет красить глаза куда лучше всех девушек, что у него когда-либо были.  
Порой Рэй искоса наблюдает за отражением Дэйва, когда тот, наклонившись ближе к зеркалу, пользуется карандашом для глаз и тушью. Он никогда не раскрывает глуповато рот, как большинство женщин, пока подкрашивает ресницы. Не пучит глаза и не гримасничает, а деловито обводит карандашом по контуру нижнее веко, так что кажется, что с его глаз сняли пелену и те смотрятся куда ярче и живее.  
Порой он завидует Дэйву. Но не тому, как тот так ловко штукатурит себя, вовсе нет, он завидует совсем иному, тому, что однажды у Дэйва нашлось мозгов заняться тем, в чем его брат совсем не смыслит, так что конкуренция оказалось невозможной. Время от времени Рэя даже начинает душить жалость, что он не может взять в руки кисточку и показать Дэйву, что и с этим он может справиться лучше брата.

Обычно перед выступлениями Рэй остается в гримерной один. Дэйв, Нобби, Баптист, Мик — в это время уже все стоят за инструментами вместе с безымянными девочками на бэк-вокале. Все они похожи друг на дружку — ширококостные дылды с перманентом и красными улыбками популярной марки.  
Рэй даже трахнул одну из них — в подобном сексе было нечто спортивное, он работал как своеобразная панацея, поддерживая в тонусе, на краткое время освобождая от тревожных, ворочающихся, точно черви, мыслей в голове и расслабляя каждую косточку.  
Этим вечером было одно из завершающих выступлений. В гримерной остались только они с Дэйвом и последний не стремился прихватить свой ярко-красный Стратокастер и удалиться.  
Рэй злорадно отмечает, что Дэйв косится на него, косится на лиловую кляксу, которую он вчера оставил Рэю под глазом своим кулаком. Не сдержался, хотя прекрасно помнил об их негласном соглашении, что по лицу бить нельзя, особенно накануне выступлений, но нет, тот не вытерпел и смачно въехал Рэю по лицу.  
При всех.  
Сразу после высказывания Рэя:  
«Делай вид, что умеешь держать гитару и не выпендривайся».  
Тоже при всех.  
Со свойственным Рэю апломбом, еще и спокойно, без самовлюбленной ухмылочки, которую так и хочется растереть ему по лицу. Сказал, будто действительно имел это в виду.  
Это были последние дни марафона под названием «Soap Opera», они давали по два выступления в день и репетировали по несколько раз перед каждым. Сколько бы Рэй не строил из себя игрушку с нескончаемым заводом, всем было видно, как он выматывается.  
Белил на лицо с каждым выступлением требовалось все меньше и меньше, сценическая одежда начала выглядеть на нем несколько мешковато, так что костюмеры бурчали себе что-то недовольное под нос и подкалывали ему брюки булавками.  
Рэй уставал до такого состояния, что был готов повалиться на кровать, установленную на сцене, и так и лежать на ней до утра, пока не придет время вновь пахать на репетициях. От усталости спалось худо, Рэй впадал в беспокойную дрему и просыпался от липких тревожных снов, которые и кошмарами-то не назовешь, Рэй их даже не запоминал, но просыпаясь ночью, в его рту подгнивало беспокойство, сомнение и стыд.  
С последним чувством Рэй был плохо знаком, слишком уж редко и мимолетно он его испытывал, только лишь, когда его ловили на чем-нибудь или когда вокруг смеялись, а он не знал над чем. Не над ним ли? Но такой стыд легко смывался прочь шутками или работой. Нет, это было чувство другого толка, стыд, запрятанный глубоко внутри, недовольство самим собой, когда столь часто смотришь в зеркало, что в какой-то момент тебя уже воротит от собственного в нем отражения.  
С подобным Рэй ранее не сталкивался, и чем больше он утомляется, тем сильнее его гнетет беспокойство, которое, как тропический вирус, забравшийся под кожу, подгоняет вверх температуру, сушит гортань и расстраивает желудок.  
Полошит мысли в голове, а названия ему нет, одно только утомление, которое скручивает Рэя изнутри.

_I've got to stop faking it,  
I've got to start facing it,  
I'm going to take my final bow  
Then I'm going to take my place in the crowd.  
I know I'll get used to it,  
I've got to stop acting like a clown._

Вокруг крутятся осточертевшие люди, причем осточертели ему все: режиссер, (они ведь мозолят глаза друг другу в последние пару месяцев каждый день), механики, костюмеры и остальные актеры, даже зрители, чьи лица меняются каждый день.  
Рэю кажется, что Дэйв подбирается к нему каждый день все ближе и ближе — наворачивает вокруг него круги, и этот вирус при его появлении начинает будоражить его сильнее и сильнее, так что на лбу появляется испарина, и в такие моменты Рэй отшивает Дэйва грубее и суше обычного.  
Шутка в том, что Дэйв реагирует на любой, даже самый легкий выпад в его сторону всплесками неконтролируемой злобы.  
Должно быть, они оба нервнобольные, Рэй с каждым днем становится все тише и тише, будто под воду уходит, а Дэйв напротив — буйный, дикий, который не скрывает того, что вся эта затея с театром, поступившая от Granada Television, ему совершенно не по нраву. В исступление его приводят и шутки, не несущие в себе ничего оскорбительного, и он все больше походит на мангуста, однажды попавшего в змеиное гнездо и теперь в каждой ветке, лезущей из песка, видит спящую кобру. Единственное отличие от этих зверей — Дэйв умом не отличается, а инстинкт самосохранения у него изничтожен в зародыше, и оттого он бросается на все вокруг, забыв, что когда враг спит, лучше мотать удочки, а не пытаться его разбудить, чтобы вступить в бессмысленную конфронтацию.  
Совсем редко, когда они остаются наедине, им приходится принять вынужденное перемирие.  
— Луиза заболела. Грипп.  
— Ты давно ее не видел?  
— Пять недель.  
— Осталось совсем немного...  
— Я знаю и без тебя, — чеканит Рэй, но тут же одергивает сам себя, — извини.  
— Ты извиняешься редко и всегда не за то, что нужно, — Дэйв качает головой, — давай сходим к ней вместе. Я ее не видел и того дольше, а она же моя племянница, как никак. Вряд ли Раса будет против.  
Рэй кивает часто и бездумно, как китайский болванчик.  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь разведусь, и тоже буду пожинать это дерьмо с бывшими женами и остальную хрень.  
Рэй ничего не отвечает, только кидает окурок под ноги и садится в полупустой вечерний автобус, направляющийся в сторону Северного Лондона. Он никогда не просит Дэйва подвезти его на автомобиле, а тот и не предлагает, и плевать, что живут они через три квартала друг от друга.  
Сегодня же — их субботнее выступление, людей набилось в театр, так что свободного места днем с огнем не найдешь.  
Рэй не устает поражаться тому, что, несмотря на разгромные рецензии самого альбома, на которые не поскупился ни один музыкальный журнал, билеты продавались поразительно быстро.  
Хотя ни один из участников группы и не ожидал того, что выпущенный совсем недавно сингл займет первые строчки хит-парадов, такого провала не мог предвосхитить никто.  
В то утро Ивонн намеренно проснулась раньше него, и когда он спустился вниз на кухню к запаху только что сваренного кофе и сливок, которые она решила взбить в блендере сама, было понятно, что хороших новостей не жди.  
Она хаотично и умышленно болтала какую-то бессмыслицу о погоде, поднявшихся ценах на молоко и хлеб в этом месяце и волну убийств молоденьких девушек в Саррее. Ивонн замолчала только, когда Рэй взял уже прочитанную ею свежую газету.  
Он был, должно быть, единственным, кто ожидал от альбома чуть большей популярности и более-менее благосклонной оценки критиками, но, когда он через пару часов переступил порог студии, ничего, кроме лаконичного: «В следующий раз получится лучше» из Рэя выдавить не смогли.

Но никто не удивился, когда из мужского туалета на том же этаже, где они записывались, послышались знакомые студийным работникам RCA крики.  
Как и всегда, каждый был уверен, что именно его спровоцировали, и каждый был готов взвалить вину на второго, и каждый хотел показать, что вот он ненавидит другого сильно, крепко и навсегда. Другой так никогда его не возненавидит, потому что именно он — «лживая, никчемная дешевка».  
— Посмотри на меня.  
— Нет!  
— Я сказал, посмотри.  
— Не буду! Твою мать, я не буду, ты не заставишь! Твою мать, мать твою, да не хочу я...  
Каждая черточка в лице Дэйва заостряется, и он весь становится похож на старого, исхудавшего от болезни грызуна. Его спина чуть согнута, а руки выставлены вперед, с расставленными в стороны пальцами.  
«Но когтей-то у тебя нет, дружок. Или ты думаешь, это кастеты?»  
Не волнуйся ты так, Рэй все равно разрежет тебя на кусочки, расфасует и без холодного оружия, и тебе от него не спастись безоружным.  
Дэйв только шипит что-то невразумительное, а в глазах чистая жестокость и паника, не имеющая ни траектории, ни места назначения.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты плетешь мне что-то про мой альбом? Ты вообще кто такой? Да я бы никаких дел не стал с тобой вести, не будь ты в моей группе, — цедит Рэй, со злорадством посматривая на то, как Дэйв бледнеет и ощеривается, как зверь, которого только что кипящей смолой облили.  
Как самое настоящее животное. Рэю даже лучше становится от этих мыслей. Скотина, скотина, скотина. Разочарование, боль от неудачи и злость несколько отпускают его, позволяя сосредоточиться на Дэйве, завлекая его в ссору, которая запомнится им обоим.  
Уж Рэй сделает все, чтобы она запомнилась.  
— А знаешь, почему все проваливается? Ты делаешь одно и то же. Из раза в раз, только усложняешь, так что музыка и на музыку уже не похожа. В этой твоей чертовой опере нет ничего, кроме Рэймонда Дугласа Дэвиса, а всем на него, на самом деле, начхать, — слова выходят со свистом, так Дэйв злится, сдерживаясь, чтобы не подбежать, не выписать пощечину, не прокусить Рэя надвое, боже, если бы он только мог, если бы он только мог...  
В тот день их успевают вовремя разнять, не подпустив друг к другу и на метр.  
Совсем, как сегодня, только в этот раз они сами боятся приблизиться, в паническом страхе, что переругаться перед финальным показом это все равно что забить последний гвоздь в гниющий на глазах гроб под названием «Soap Opera».

***  
 _I've gotta start facing up to what I really am.  
I've got to realise l'm just an ordinary man.  
I think that I'll just settle down  
And take my place in the crowd.  
I don't want to lie to myself any more._

Им обоим выходить на сцену меньше, чем через десять минут, а Рэй только пусто глядит на косметику, выложенную перед ним. У него нет никакого желания повторять окостенелый ритуал с гримом, а Дэйв этим вечером все мнется и никак не оставит Рэя в покое, стоит рядом, уже готовый к выходу на сцену, только гитара прислонена в углу.  
Он крутит медиатор в пальцах, словно понятия не имеет, что это у него в руках.  
— Извини, я — мудак, — по-простецки выпаливает Дэйв. Они оба смотрят в огромное, занимающее всю стену зеркало, наблюдая за отражениями друг друга. Зеркало — заляпанное, с капельками засохших кремов и косметики на нем. В верхнем уголке даже притаился окаменелый шарик жевательной резинки.  
Рэй слегка отклоняет голову назад, так что электрический свет хорошенько освещает темную гематому на его правом веке.  
Когда Дэйв накануне ударил его, Рэй, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от силы удара завалился назад и упал прямо на фортепиано. Все застыли в молчании, никто даже не побежал за льдом в бар напротив, как обычно происходит в театре. Физическое насилие, произошедшее у всех на глазах, выглядело единственной логической развязкой того титанического напряжения, который мастерски умеет создавать вокруг себя этот Рэй, мать его, Дэвис.  
— В следующий раз я ударю тебя в печенку, обещаю, — пытается отшутиться Дэйв.  
— Пять минут! — гаркает чей-то голос им в гримерную, но никто из них не двигается в направлении сцены.  
Рэй так и продолжает сидеть, замерев, когда Дэйв присаживается на стол, расположенный под рамой зеркала и обхватывает лицо Рэй руками.  
— Теперь ты на меня посмотри. Не туда, на меня, — зачем это Дэйву нужно, он и сам не ответит. Дело ведь совсем не в ударе, не в гонке репетиций и выступлений, не в том, что Рэй, кажется, не собирается дать группе времени отдохнуть, а завтра же втолкнет их в студию и покажет свои новые наработки. Если это будет вновь что-то концептуальное, Дэйв готов возненавидеть этот проект прямо сейчас, не вникая в детали.  
— Все в порядке, правда ведь?  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Рэй знает, что все эти фразочки о том, что глаза это окна в потемки чьей-то души — происки слепых лже-пророков и не видавших ничего, кроме своих книжек, философов. Глаза — это лишь вывеска, указатель для непонятливых, что смотреть нужно на меня, а не себе под ноги, и не в форточку, когда разговариваешь. Смотри в эти два углубления в моем черепе и старайся пролезть глубже, в самое мое нутро, в меня самого и разговаривай с ним. Смотри на него, а не пытайся найти что-то в моей роговице.  
А про лабиринты из мыслей и образов в моей голове уж постарайся забыть, потемки моей души тебе совершенно неинтересны. Ты обманываешься, дружочек, тебе хочется лишь найти отражение самого себя у меня в глазах, так что прояви уважение и оставь мою душу в покое, ей-богу, она мне и самому мира не приносит, чего уж говорить о тебе.  
Дэйв вот только всегда был непонятливый, вечно лез, куда не надо, и еще обижался, когда его оттуда палкой гнали.  
Благо, сейчас Дэйв молчит, тянется вперед и, прикрыв глаза, оставляет поцелуй на нижнем веке Рэя. Коротко прикасается губами к собственному творению и выпрямляется.  
Отчего-то стушевавшись, он подхватывает свой Стратокастер, и, больше не встречаясь с Рэем взглядом, выходит из гримерной. Из зала доносится безыменный гул толпы.  
На лиловой гематоме под глазом быстро подсыхает влага.  
Рэй дотрагивается до века, как будто поцелуй это вещь не мимолетная, и его можно поймать руками.  
Только потом Рэй спешно раскрывает флакон с тональным кремом и начинает приводить себя в порядок. Первые мазки, конечно же, ложатся на веки.

_Am I just a face in the crowd, is that all I'll ever be?  
Don't want to be anything that isn't really me.  
Mister, can you tell me who I am?  
Do you think I stand out  
Or am I just a face in the crowd?  
_

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы отрыки из поэмы Т.С. Эллиота "Полые люди" и цитаты из песен альбома «Soap Opera».


End file.
